


Enrapturing Presence

by SpiciestLlama



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Eve, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 30,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9642029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiciestLlama/pseuds/SpiciestLlama
Summary: The art of gift giving was no simple task. Even more so when Miyoshi was up against Kaminaga, and still had to deal with the looming affections between Hatano and Jitsui.





	1. Amused Bouche

**Author's Note:**

> RIP I know this is so late that it's practically March but I just had to do something for Christmas T_^ and like there's nothing wrong with wanting Christmas when it isn't...right...? ToT

The streets of Tokyo were bustling come nightfall and adorned with a decorative array of white lights that illuminated the city, falling from every tree branch in sight. As anticipation for the upcoming festivities of Christmas only grew more urgent with every jingle and swaying notion, anxious consumers were gathering relentlessly at the shopping district in search of that perfect gift; no matter the price range. Miyoshi, however, was frowning inconspicuously as he stood at the crosswalk amidst the busy crowd and could feel without a single gander that Kaminaga was eyeing him with a mischievous grin; one that was more daunting than it was charming. Cautiously, he swiveled the cold drink in his hand as Kaminaga clutched onto his arm and brought him closer; the sleeve of his jacket that brushed up against the younger man ardently.

“Don’t say it.” Miyoshi uttered without sparing his boyfriend a single glance and ambled onwards at the sound of the traffic light, dragging Kaminaga forward in an attempt to waver his insatiable whims.

“Aww...but I think you want me to~!” Kaminaga mused with an immediate delight that only resonated in further teasing, as he continued to saunter alongside him and haughtily snickered.

Miyoshi merely scoffed in response as he was huddled closer to Kaminaga and away from the sea of strangers on their way throughout the lively evening, naturally sharing body heat. Grimacing, he snuck a peek at the one who was smiling lavishly, much to his dismay and innately rolled his eyes at the knowing stare; a stare that was determined to formulate a semblance of defeat from him. Heaving a sigh, he took a idle sip from the matcha white chocolate frappuccino that Kaminaga was so insistent about him trying and bit back the amused smile. He wouldn’t dare give him the pleasure of being right. Kaminaga was a bit too fond of trying the seasonal drinks that Starbucks offered and Miyoshi evidently found himself dragged into the occasion, with no means of escape from that endearing grin. He supposed, however, that there was no harm in sharing the sporadic and tasteful recommendation from his far too festive enthused lover. It would be deafeningly silent if it weren’t for Kaminaga’s contagious laughter after all.

“I think...I want you to finish this.” Miyoshi drawled and pressed the drink to Kaminaga’s lips, before he could grace him with but another loving whine.

There was a child-like chuckle being emitted throughout the air and Kaminaga graciously took the frappuccino into his mouth, observing the poker face drawn on Miyoshi’s face in enamourment. Humming as he parted from the drink and mixed the remainder with the straw ever so frivolously, he glimpsed at Miyoshi again and was grinning when they locked eyes.

“You couldn’t even last through the amuse bouche.” Kaminaga mustered at last and feigned a state of innocence; though, he was ultimately unable to conceal his victorious laugh.

It was just a few weeks ago when there was the opening of a new French-Japanese restaurant, famed with michelin stars and gushed about ardently through news reports and word of mouth. Though Miyoshi’s attention was naturally piqued with every affectionate gander about the new establishment, he did little to show for it and subtly brought the topic up during a date. He wasn’t one to turn down the promise of a refined palate and he willfully mentioned this to Kaminaga, who would also entertain the thought without hesitations. The restaurant, unfortunately, that was booked weeks in advance was everything short of passable.

“Then I suppose you were savouring the blackfish, by not eating it at all?” Miyoshi challenged in taunts as the words rolled off his tongue, and chuckled in recollection of the daunting memory of their supposed ‘meal’.

Regardless of its thoroughly sauteed state and accompaniment in an oyster stew, the dish tasted of insufficient harmony with the distinctly foul array of flavours and overcooked consistency. The plate was evidently wasted as such an oily fish was well-known for its health benefits. Despite this, it became painfully transparent that the more beneficial decision would be to leave after a single bite. Not to mention the ravioli that was drenched in a revolting drizzle, deemed as an edible sauce for the appetizer. The pair naturally grew far too fearful to stay a moment longer and grimaced at the unfathomable thought of simple pastries becoming a one-way ticket to the hospital.

“Mhmm,” Kaminaga continued, ignoring Miyoshi’s distasteful (but very honest) retort and pressed onwards to taunt the loving actions that he basked in. “and you went out of your way to my workplace, on the opposite side of Roppongi if I may add—”

“We had a reservation.” Miyoshi chimed in and averted his gander; a faint blush being drawn on his visage.

Indulging in the frappuccino sparingly when it was planted against his face again, Kaminaga grinned as he cleansed his palate from the rather unappetizing dinner and rested his gaze upon Miyoshi who subtly met his line of sight. Perhaps Starbucks wasn’t exactly the gourmet meal they intended to feast on, but it was much more satisfying to feast his eyes on Miyoshi, who affectionately showed up at his office with an air of unhindered excitement in the midst of his bashfulness. Even more so when he could tease Miyoshi about it, ever so ardently.

At the semblance of Miyoshi muttering something along the lines of the possibility of the older man appearing late for the dinner that they anticipated for many weeks, Kaminaga’s fingertips traveled downwards and stopped as they grazed onto Miyoshi’s palm within his jacket pocket gently. Miyoshi turned to face Kaminaga as he pressed the straw to his lips in an orderly fashion, eyeing Kaminaga curiously and took in more of the mildly bittersweet flavour of the frappuccino in his mouth when they reached the train station. Abruptly clutching onto his hand, Kaminaga pulled Miyoshi to the side of the vacant ticket machines and away from the crowds; faced with a furrowed brow and floundering gape.

“Admit it, Miyoshi.” Kaminaga began and carefully caressed Miyoshi’s cheek with his palm. He entertained the thought of having Miyoshi confess to bringing him to a unpleasant means of eatery, but there was a much more important matter in his hand. “You missed me.”

Miyoshi momentarily came to a standstill as Kaminaga’s words ghosted upon his lips and pushed the drink to his boyfriend’s mouth again at the sight of an onlooker, steadily moving away to approach the ticket gates with a Suica card in hand. Kaminaga fumbled with the drink that was just scarcely in his grasp when Miyoshi left him alone and blinked in confusion; an involuntary murmur escaping him as if he were still processing Miyoshi’s bashful demeanour. Glimpsing at the stranger who diverted Miyoshi’s attention and back at the one who was supposed to be holding his hand, but was instead looking rather vexed at the opposite side of the turnstiles, Kaminaga could only chuckle as he made his way back to him. Miyoshi’s affections were only meant for his eyes alone after all.

Sucking on the remainder of the drink avidly, Kaminaga tugged onto Miyoshi’s hands to draw him near and crinkled his brow when they made eye contact. Parting from the frappuccino, Kaminaga cautiously traced the corner of his lips with his finger and before Miyoshi could berate him for even insinuating that there was an imperfection, Kaminaga planted an abrupt kiss without any hesitations. Laughing ardently from the surprised moan that came to pass when they separated, he watched as Miyoshi heaved a sigh and timidly adjusted his fringe for a frivolous reason. Miyoshi knew better than to fall for Kaminaga’s childlike notions when he’d been constantly checking his reflection from his smartphone and yet, he found himself willingly obliging nonetheless.

“Christmas is coming up and you still haven’t told me what you want. So how about _me_ instead?” Kaminaga questioned teasingly with a glimmer in his eyes as the train arrived at the station, and toyed with the straw in his mouth.

Miyoshi bit back a snort and grinned to himself, before facing Kaminaga again with that alluring smirk of his; seeping with an air of arrogance.

“I much prefer gifts that I don’t already own.”

Kaminaga could only stare back dumbfounded as he was graced with a familiar snicker and met the taunting eyes with a daring gleam; a growing blush plastered upon his face. The flirting between the pair was just a means of stalling and buying time after all. Neither of the two would dare back down in pleasuring the other through any methods possible. Not even in the art of gift giving.

“I’ll accept that.” Kaminaga murmured and closed the distance between them as the train doors opened to release its passengers; his eyes that were provoking Miyoshi to push onwards in mockery. “My presence is a gift after all.”

Miyoshi didn't bother to suppress the incoming scoff from Kaminaga’s actions this time and innately rolled his eyes, stepping into the vehicle alone as his boyfriend was left to chuckle all by his lonesome. Nearly thinking otherwise, he grasped onto Kaminaga’s hand to pull him onto the train before the doors shut close; adoring the subtle gasp of bewilderment that was offered to him. Kaminaga snickered softly as he was pressed up against Miyoshi in a single motion, knowing there was no reason to be surprised with that ever so familiar smirk looking back.

Clutching onto the handle from above as the train was only growing more congested, Kaminaga snaked an arm around Miyoshi’s waist inconspicuously; peering at the younger man in suspicions when he leaned into his touch. Miyoshi was paying him no heed as the monorail steadily transferred to another stop and though his attention was averted at a television screen, it was rather evident that he wasn’t fixated at the screen at all. His lips were curved ever so subtly and his gaze held a fascination that spoke volumes. Kaminaga was certain that Miyoshi was aware of his actions that were being watched and he found himself hesitating to brush against his shoulder to break his focus. Miyoshi basked in captivating others from his mere existence alone, so naturally, Kaminaga expected to be gifted another condescending grin. Though, Miyoshi didn’t waver this time. He was far too busy scheming to do so.

“Should we play a game?” Miyoshi spoke softly and at the exact moment that Kaminaga opened his mouth to interject in the deafening silence, faltering to the bright eyes that never failed to provoke him.

Cautiously, Kaminaga allowed a beat to pass as the train announcer nearly overpowered the gentle murmur and he merely hummed in response. Miyoshi met his eyes when they reached their destination and raised his brow in taunts, for Kaminaga was far too transparent to conceal that he did in fact hear what was said to him.

“A game? Aren’t we always playing games?” Kaminaga teasingly uttered at last, and latched his arm around Miyoshi’s when they stepped off the vehicle; lavishing in the endearing chuckle that Miyoshi graced him with. Not that he minded their games, of course.

“In terms of presents this year. Only the most impressive gift will suffice.” Miyoshi continued and frowned when Kaminaga separated from him at the turnstile. The older man was fumbling with his jacket pocket in search of his Suica card, instead of clutching onto his boyfriend who was growing peeved.

Hastily scanning the card onto the machine and returning the pass to where it once was, Kaminaga playfully fluttered his fingers as he approached Miyoshi at the exit; coaxing him to hold his hand. Miyoshi paused ephemerally to entertain the thought and gradually intertwined Kaminaga’s hand with his own, before speaking again. The sheepish blush plastered upon Miyoshi’s face was well worth the array of frowns he was graced with from the entirety of the day, and selfishly, Kaminaga basked in every single one.

“The only rule is no hints; no indications or gestures of any kind,” There was a murmur of amusement parting from Kaminaga’s lips at the utter of a heightened challenge and he smirked at the evident loophole. Though, Miyoshi naturally anticipated as such and mockingly interjected him with a haughty grin. “and that same rule also applies to red herrings.”

Half-expecting him to whine, Miyoshi grew eager when he heard the sound of Kaminaga’s affectionate hum and felt the tightened hold of his hand that he returned without hesitation.

It was the season of giving and yet, not being gifted a single clue as to what to present the other was so unbecoming of—unbecoming of shortcuts and boresome quintessentials. It was far more enthralling to challenge an insatiable lover to a sensual game for two.

“Would that make the winner the one who loves the other the most?” Kaminaga halted at the corner of the street to toss away the empty cup and draw his boyfriend near, tilting Miyoshi’s chin upwards with a taunting gaze as the words danced off his tongue in a gentle motion. “Will it be you, Miyo?”

As they were constantly competing with each other since childhood, such games bared no such surprises to them. They lavished in all sorts of entertaining wiles to outdo the other. Even so, Miyoshi had but the faintest inkling that Kaminaga would be more than willing to lose on purpose. He longed to hear more of Miyoshi’s raw affections and despite the nearly bashful state Miyoshi sometimes found himself in from Kaminaga’s presence alone, he wasn’t one to back down from a challenge. Neither was Kaminaga and Miyoshi would most definitely see to that.

“I’ve always reigned supreme, so I don’t see why not.” Miyoshi proclaimed and softened his stare from one of arrogance to a gaze of enamourment; the touch of Kaminaga’s lips on his quivering wrist that made certain of the growing blush on his face, and the intent stare that was far too entitled.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night,” Kaminaga spoke in a hushed murmur when he released his hold on Miyoshi and captured his lips with a hasty peck. “if not me.”

Subtly averting his gaze for a moment too long when they parted, Miyoshi clutched onto Kaminaga’s warm hand and pulled him into the nearby supermarket; prior to provoking him but a single time more. They hadn’t had a proper dinner as of yet, and he wasn’t about to let Kaminaga’s haughty gape eat him alive.

“Let’s play then.”

This was but an amuse bouche to what was waiting beneath the gift wrap—and how amusing it was to unwrap a present of affectionate ganders. Surely, one did not love the other as much as the former. Though, it was rather evident that that was not the case at all.

* * *

Unfortunately, as the days that trickled by towards the faithful Christmas Eve were drawing near; without even the faintest semblance of what to offer the ever so demanding boyfriend who already had everything, Kaminaga had somehow found himself at Shibuya 109. He was evidently dumbfounded that it was the ungodly hour of ten in the morning—on his off day, and with Jitsui no less. He felt as though he could just scarcely muster the strength to keep his eyes open from the tiring work day he’d experienced, and was naturally more motivated in fear of Miyoshi’s wrath. Nearly stumbling into people on the daily commute as he forced himself awake with a charming and apologetic grin at every glimmer of concern, he finally made it off the train and could eye Jitsui who was conversing with a nonchalant air to a timid girl; bowing her head and shying away when she parted from him. Cautiously approaching when Jitsui’s expression almost immediately grew vexed at the sight of the older man, Kaminaga grimaced and greeted him with a subdued attempt to beg for mercy.

“She’s cute.” Kaminaga noted in spite of the menacing smile he was faced with, as he glimpsed at the figure leaving and back at Jitsui; finishing off with a teasing whistle.

“You have a boyfriend.” Jitsui reprimanded in mocking gesture and subtly adjusted the cuff of his sleeve. He eyed the woman again and his gaze gave away an instantaneous disappointment that took Kaminaga by surprise. “I’m not interested in someone with a heightened and fictitious demeanour. It’s beneath me.”

Kaminaga paused for a fleeting moment and was able to put two and two together when he took notice of the bag in her grasp. It had the company logo that Jitsui worked under and she appeared to be a trainee. He briefly recalled Hatano mentioning someone like that through a text and softened the curious expression that was encircled on his visage. Surely, a woman with similar interests to Jitsui would fascinate him even for an ephemeral time period, but it began to dawn on him that perhaps she was attempting to woo him with a fake persona. Unfortunately, Jitsui’s aspirations of torture techniques did not involve venturing himself with a lowly chameleon and it was merely her state of mind that he found intriguing. He was a sadist—or a tyrant if you will; not a masochist. It was consequently far too evident that he found the latter to be quite pathetic, as he did her from a single gander. If she had done her research beforehand, she would’ve known that Jitsui was not one for boresome pastimes of taking pity on office flies. Especially the type that merely squirm in a closed container with nothing unique to show for themselves. He already had an interest with a certain someone who fit his criteria and Kaminaga wasted no time in drawing it out of him.

“Someone more on your level then? The one you’re interested in really is _beneath_ you though,” Kaminaga drawled with a knowing stare and Jitsui scowled in response when he continued. “in a sense.”

Truthfully, Kaminaga knew better than to make height jokes when faced with the pinnacle of Satan himself. Jitsui, however, would more than likely have mercy on him with Hatano in the equation. Teasing was but a form of blatant endearment and Jitsui constantly projected that on Hatano, much to Kaminaga’s delight and the latter’s agitation. It was becoming rather unbearable to watch over the pair as it was far too evident that they were dancing around their feelings and just touching upon them, before backing away likewise to bashful school children. It was to the point that Kaminaga would often more than not, find himself entertaining the thought of forcing them together; little by little.

Rashly, he chose to then fixate his grave concerns into coaxing Miyoshi for the past few weeks in need of an assisted intervention between Hatano and Jitsui. The subtle glimpses, prolonged grazes of skin to skin contact and playful banter spoke far too loudly on its own after all. As reluctant as Miyoshi was for what appeared to be an eternity, he ultimately graced his boyfriend with approval at the utter of a scheming game. Kaminaga innately put his wager on Jitsui, for he and Miyoshi got along far too well for him to disregard the possibility that the plan could fall into disarray; a chilling team effort to torture him and he was nearly certain that Jitsui was more aware of his feelings than Hatano was. Unfortunately, Miyoshi seemed to dote on Hatano and they also got along reasonably well, with disregard to Miyoshi's tendencies of lovingly taunting Hatano to no avail. Moreover, Hatano’s hot-headed notions could prove difficult on Miyoshi and that had made the decision all the more simple. Miyoshi wasn’t one for child’s play, in spite of the fact that the pair at hand were more childlike than they’d be willing to admit. Hatano was a challenge that could be coaxed in mere moments. Regardless, nearly nothing came close to the thrilling feat of competition and the couple would continue to use this game to woo both the unlikely pairing and their arrogant lover. Not that they were keeping score in all honesty.

“...You’re 48 minutes late.” Jitsui crudely stated at the sight of Kaminaga drifting onwards into the realm of his mind, with a look that appeared to be rather bewildered and Jitsui then ignored the contemptuous remark; his gaze looming shortly after on the ticking watch on his wrist. He could easily get his revenge in more cruel manners—once he wasn’t glaring down the person in question, who was in desperate need of his support.

“Ah...but it’s so early. Marukyu opens at ten, doesn’t it?” Kaminaga murmured and scratched the back of his head in habit; his eyes meeting the vexing stare on Jitsui’s face and immediately snickered.

“I suspected as much and no, I didn’t wait long. Thank you for asking.” Jitsui responded in blatant sarcasm, turning on his heels after he rolled his eyes at the pitiful image before him.

Kaminaga was the one who had to work around Jitsui's schedule, so naturally, torture was best done bright and early in the morning when Kaminaga was far too groggy to function well; mind fixated on his insatiable boyfriend and unable to attend to his own whims. Jitsui had already predicted that Kaminaga would've came at his own convenience after all and strategically timed his appearance accordingly. He had in actuality arrived a mere ten minutes ago and was pleasantly surprised to meet Kaminaga earlier than expected. He was growing weary, however, that this was more than just a hunt for Miyoshi's gift and found his fingers typing on his phone; more often than not. Kaminaga too was a bit of a trickster beneath the playful facade he loved to adorn.

“It’s not like I could’ve asked anyone else, you know?” Kaminaga noted and smiled when he caught up to the younger man who had donned a face of peculiar amusement in his misery, glimpsing subtly at the stores they sauntered by when Kaminaga continued on with a coy grin. “Your similarities are frightening...but advantageous.”

Jitsui raised his brow at the backhanded compliment and paused for a moment to glance back at the man beside him; the strange smile that was oddly contagious and had made its way to his lips as well.

“Except, I don’t have a boyfriend as a charity case.”

Kaminaga merely snorted at the crude remark and edged closer to him as he casually skimmed at the outer merchandise from the brands they came across. This was Jitsui, so naturally he’d only predicted such a fond welcoming and grew nearly fearful at the evil arising when he was corresponding with Miyoshi. It was rather unfortunate that such adoring faces were often scheming amongst one another. However, as much as he loved Miyoshi, gandering at the various stores only reminded him of the sometimes intriguing fashion choices his boyfriend made and doubtfully, he couldn’t bare to see it again.

“Sweet as always, I see.” Kaminaga managed as he nearly shuddered from the unsettling thoughts and was graced with a warm beam that evidently spoke of otherwise. Observing with a subtle hesitance, he decide to coax Jitsui further and subdue his bitter charms. It was all in good aspirations that the younger man was truly present to prove of assistance and not of utter doom. Kaminaga was hopeful that it was the former, as Miyoshi too was in the equation and teasingly tested him with a dubious air. “When have I ever asked anything of you?”

“And I’m grateful for every moment you don’t.” Jitsui immediately retorted without allowing a beat to pass, as though he’d naturally anticipated such a redundant goad. Snickering at the abrupt response, Kaminaga found himself musing in pleasant surprise that Jitsui seemed to be rather agitated and he was innately determined to find out why.

Oddly enough, there was soon silence emitting as Kaminaga then hummed at the undermining dismissal, recalling a menacing time period in his life of when he did in fact make such a request. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he pursed his lips in worry for the memory of Jitsui’s corporation tax that was far too daunting in the end.

“Well, actually I did ask a few times...” Kaminaga gradually admitted, taking precautions as the words rolled off of his tongue and anxiously cleared his throat as he finished the remark.

Jitsui averted his focus onto Kaminaga once the mumble had registered and smiled far too sweetly to be genuine, inherently becoming quite too sinister to lay his eyes on any longer. Such an occurrence was even more vivid and apparent to Jitsui, as Kaminaga felt himself begin to perspire in a sudden anguish. Even for a common doujinshi artist like himself, Jitsui too had difficulties in meeting the deadlines for the events with his rabid fan base. This often resulted in dictating the help from his friends through only the kindest ultimatums and means of blackmail, gifting such volunteers with bruised wrists and wallowing eye bags. It was the only way he knew how to when he was juggling classes and a part-time job as a student. He soon learned, however, that friendship could never be forsaken. He thus indulged in such compassion when his inbox was seeping out reminders of the upcoming deadline from the very irritated organizers. Alas, friendship was but a beautiful wonder.

“I’m sure you enjoyed yourself every time.” Jitsui chortled with a contrite air, typing away on his phone in ease. Though, that wasn’t to say that he was only a tyrant to the most forgiving people. He too made certain to show his gratitude more often than not for his time consuming hobby, and willingly obliged to join their social excursions with much delight. They naturally didn’t even have to ask for Jitsui had already acknowledged them with a distinct sweetness; one that was akin to his adoring face, and matched him well unlike his deriding persona. It was the least he could do when such notions introduced him to a most intriguing young man.

At the sound of Kaminaga’s huff of breath that resonated of defeat and utter distraught, Jitsui redirected his focus and raised his brow to the concerning man beside him. Kaminaga was fumbling with his fingertips unknowingly so, blindly searching with his eyes at the array of stores in his vicinity. He then fixated at his hair senselessly, preening at it and glimpsing upon his phone screen for a reflection of his appearance before putting it away sluggishly. His frivolous effort to alter his exterior made no difference, and he then registered at last that Jitsui was gandering at him with a rare unease. Widening his eyes upon realization, Kaminaga immediately found himself chuckling in embarrassment and diverted his gaze.

“...I’m up against a wall here, Jitsui, and not in the hot Miyoshi kind of way either.” Kaminaga asserted with an air of nonchalance, teasingly grinning as he did so. Even so, it was rather evident that he was at a loss as to what to gift his insatiable boyfriend who had everything.

Jitsui merely crinkled his brow at the abrupt jest and paused as though he were baffled; a mirthless snicker seeping out in turn. Not that it was news in actuality that Kaminaga did at times prefer to be dominated by Miyoshi. Hesitating for a scarce moment and chuckling all by his lonesome, Kaminaga returned the perplexed stare as Jitsui was now laughing. Nothing was more daunting than Jitsui’s scornful amusement after all, and that menacing smile was but the most blatant hint.

“Wouldn’t that make Miyoshi the wall if you’re competing against him? Do you not enjoy being pressed up on him after all?” Jitsui taunted ever so sardonically and visibly began to text the one in question with an entertained glimmer. Feigning a scandalized gasp that worked in conjunction with his mocking tone of voice, Jitsui pressed onwards when Kaminaga became aware of the continued threat and he then attempted to pulverise Jitsui’s daring motion. “Oh, what would Miyoshi think if he were to hear such an offense from his ungrateful boyfriend?”

“W-What? No, Jitsui don’t text him that!! Of course, I enjoy his walls.” Kaminaga stammered in defeat as he was unsuccessful in probing Jitsui’s phone away, but halted all the more. The tilted smirk on Jitsui’s lips was emitting playful jests after all and was quite innocent in this state. Jitsui, however, took note of Kaminaga’s mischievous change in voice from his last remark and prepared to brace himself for the most daunting of humour. “Whether he's being tsundere or blatantly on his knees, when push comes to shove."

Jitsui merely paused in his gestures to throw Kaminaga an irked stare of absolutely no intrigue, rolling his eyes in an inconspicuous motion. Surely this was information and unearthly imagery he needed not of, under any circumstance. As the younger man tossed aside his intentions of toying at Kaminaga through his phone, he paid heed to the haughty grin that began to flounder within mere moments.

"But the wall isn’t as great as you make it sound. I’m not a masochist; even I can’t stand losing.” Kaminaga anxiously whined; a pout donned on his lips that seeped of utter distraught. He was frowning much like a child and Jitsui nearly felt sympathetic. He knew Miyoshi far too well and was quite aware of just how difficult he was to impress, though, that did naught to pulverise his incoming taunts against Kaminaga.

“I find that hard to believe. Is losing not the same whilst sitting down?” Jitsui commented with derision riding off his tongue, and snickered in satisfaction from the agitated groan he received in turn. Kaminaga could only sigh in unwilling acceptance as their similarities were astounding, and the very endearing Miyoshi would more than likely utter the same contemptuous joke. Despite his aggravated state, that was all the more reason to enlist in Jitsui’s help.

Glimpsing at the device in hand, Jitsui had a delighted hum escaping him as he took advantage of Kaminaga’s diverted focus to tease him with a cruel text to his unknowing boyfriend. Miyoshi would naturally think nothing odd of the sort. Kaminaga, however, was much different.

“ _Kaminaga isn’t enthralled by your charms anymore. He must’ve overdosed and gone numb._ ” Pausing for but a moment more, Jitsui fumbled with his fingers in the midst of his nearly exhilarated air and curved his lips in mockery before adding on a crude suggestion; adorned subtly with an uplifting kaomoji. “ _Dump him_ (๑꒪▿꒪)* ” As the condescending grin was residing on his mouth, he then nudged at Kaminaga who was glancing at a clothing rack and taunted the outgoing message to his face. “...and sent.”

“Jitsui!!!” Kaminaga scolded in bemusement, slapping a hand to his own countenance in disbelief. Surrendering to such torturous wiles, he huffed a dismayed breath and grimaced for he was now pleading in his pitiful state of mind. “...I’ll treat you after this, I promise.”

Seemingly satisfied, Jitsui hummed in approval and nodded his head as they ambled onwards. He had a mischievous gander donned on his visage and Kaminaga could only stare back with a vexed air, sighing relentlessly.

“Your misery is barely an appetizer but I know you don’t take rejection well, so I’ll oblige this once.” Jitsui affirmed with a distinct delight, smiling softly as he grew fascinated with a text in hand.

Jitsui’s soft exterior was a rather fearsome asset, as Kaminaga was then coaxed from the supposedly pleasant notion to speak again in a playful manner; observing cautiously when Jitsui was fumbling with his phone in discretion. He was hopeful that Jitsui was texting Hatano and he was also most certainly craving a taste of revenge.

“So~ prove it…! Isn’t there a gain in this?”

“What would I gain from proving myself to you? There isn’t even the semblance of a need to.” Jitsui pursed his lip and didn’t avert his attention away from the device, replying to the older man ever so charmingly. However, he soon found himself frozen in his tracks when Kaminaga taunted at him in glee with that daunting stare of his.

“Hatano. That’s what.” Kaminaga smirked in arrogance at Jitsui’s focus that was innately drawn near and didn’t bother to stifle the haughty chuckle that escaped him. Nonchalantly straying his eyes from the grimacing intrigue drawn upon Jitsui’s visage, he heaved an impish breath and pushed onwards with a nearly solemn tone of voice. “He’s been wondering about you these days. Why you’re even more of a bastard than usual.”

“Should I take offence to that understatement?” Though his voice was steadily keeping a disdainful air as each word rolled off his dry lips, Kaminaga could also sense a scarce anxiety emitting from Jitsui. All the more curious, he faltered for a fleeting moment in hesitations.

Despite the initial urge to utilize the two in a game, he was certain that that wasn’t his true reasoning for bringing the pair together at all. It was merely a means to coax Miyoshi sooner than later, for Miyoshi wasn't one to meddle with relationships. Kaminaga, however, had an inkling that perhaps his boyfriend doted on the two more than he’d ever admit; thus, concluding with leaving them be. He had to agree that Miyoshi evidently did have a point, as per usual. Even so, it was but a subtle push that could provoke them in the right direction and he wasn’t about to fall victim to Miyoshi’s schemes again if his trump card was in play. His pride undoubtedly wouldn’t let him live it down if otherwise, and he was nearly certain that those prolonged gazes were the key to his success. Not to mention Hatano’s various nuances and change of demeanour at the mention of Jitsui’s name. He hadn’t chosen Jitsui as his player for tomfoolery alone, after all.

“Maybe.” Kaminaga spoke again with a hushed whisper as his fingers tugged at a store garment that seemingly piqued his interest, and Jitsui was observing his smartphone in impatience with furrowed brows. Pulling away from the fabric, he led Jitsui out of the boutique and smiled with a victorious glimmer in his eyes when he continued at a torturous rate. “He’s been hanging around this cutie at his café often. Serving off menu desserts to non-paying customers. Intriguing, isn’t it?”

Knowingly so, Kaminaga elongated the words as they fluttered off his lips; mimicking a sense of apprehension with every undermining second that passed them by. There was but the faintest semblance of concern from the twitching lips and distressed eyes that were in refusal to face the teasing stare, and Jitsui had at last took a quivering breath. Kaminaga nearly halted in his tracks as the intent look that feasted itself on him soon became devious, and he held back the frightened gulp that would betray his intentions.

“Not as intriguing as you struggling to find a gift and confiding in me. Even if it’s Miyoshi, wouldn’t you know best since you’ve known each other from childhood? You even live together. Are you stupid?” Jitsui cruelly spewed after heartily laughing with disdain and strayed his attention to his phone screen at the new notification for but a passing second

Normally, one would expect to go numb in the ears from the level of contempt that mustered from Jitsui once he opened his mouth, and his misleading exterior that was far too sweet on the eyes. Even more so when Jitsui gifted that angelic grin that was a heeded warning to escape. Kaminaga, however, was rather indifferent as he'd known the younger man for quite some time now and was masochistically willing to strive onwards. He too began to challenge his friend when his lips had tilted from the shuddering insecurity to a now enthralled grin. That was the reaction he was vouching for after all.

“So you  _are_ intrigued~! Well,” Kaminaga took a dramatic pause and followed his eyes back at Jitsui who was looking up from the device in bemusement, and stared at him with teasing brows before continuing again. “you know how he is. So demanding when he already has everything and yet, he comes home with something new to instigate me with.” Jitsui averted his focus completely at this and took note of the boastful hand gestures that idly dropped in turn with his defeated demeanour. Kaminaga was possibly at his breaking point and Jitsui innately took pleasure in picking at the older man with derisions. “Jitsui~ there must be something he’s been telling you.”

Torturing aside, Jitsui was slightly adjusting a stray hair that fell upon his face as he contemplated if the thought he was entertaining was actually pity. Dropping his shoulders and chuckling to himself as a result, he glanced back at Kaminaga who appeared to be in concern from the rare smile of sincerity that he graced him with. As they turned a corner and were greeted with a new array of establishments to wander through in their search, Jitsui’s strides grew leisurely and he looked elsewhere in bewilderment from the motion that was yet to occur.

“He questions his life decisions often—meaning you, of course.” Kaminaga feigned a gaze of displeasure at the deafening remark and dramatically covered his mouth as if on cue. It was evidently wasted however, as Jitsui’s attention was elsewhere yet again and his voice nearly sounded humane. “Miyoshi isn’t hard to figure out. It’s rather simple, so get it through your thick head. If he already has everything he wants, then what he doesn’t...is not yet in his possession.”

“Jitsui, hold on—”

“Please shut up, Kaminaga, and think like Miyoshi.”

Kaminaga furrowed his brow at the interjection and threw Jitsui a baffled stare, uncertain of where his notions lay. Faltering for but a moment more, he took note of the agitated expression that was burning a hole into him and heaved a sigh. It was as though the answer was as blatant as Jitsui projected and yet, he couldn't help but think otherwise. Miyoshi did bask in taking him by surprise; this should be no different. Anticipating Miyoshi’s notions had no longer proved difficult after remaining by his side for so many years. Naturally so, it thus became seemingly evident that Miyoshi was more transparent than he’d be willing to admit. Regardless, this was just another one of their games that they played on a daily basis and he’d be lying if he said that he wasn’t enthralled.

“Predict what it is that draws his attention near. If he doesn’t know that he wants it, then he obviously won’t attain it.” Jitsui murmured with his focus falling back on Kaminaga and eyed him in bewilderment; the older man merely humming in response.

It’d be no fun if not for the challenges and surely, Miyoshi would be amused if Kaminaga were to have his way with him more often than not. At least, he was hopeful that was the case. He hated to lose; even to Miyoshi.

“So you’re saying...that if I can find something that he doesn’t know he wants and make it desirable come Christmas Eve...” Kaminaga mused and turned his line of sight elsewhere. Frowning inconspicuously, he was looking at his phone screen in dread for Miyoshi seemed to have purchased but another great gift for himself; one that was supposedly _unrivaled_.

Jitsui nodded ever so slowly with a sly grin when the words finally registered with Kaminaga, and rolled his eyes when he was gifted a gracious chuckle in naivety. If Kaminaga was this simple to fool, then he couldn’t even imagine the amount of fun that would entail Hatano if he were to be successful in stringing Miyoshi along. Lovers evidently did grow alike and Miyoshi was definitely a difficult target to play with. Not that Kaminaga and Miyoshi were the only ones who enjoyed games. Jitsui merely had a preference towards the type that involved torture; all in good fun, of course.

“Miyoshi must be a saint for putting up with you. Fortunately, I am not.” Jitsui took a huff after muttering only the most kindest of words and picked up his pace, sauntering away from Kaminaga and idly messaging on his phone as a result. “Now, enlighten me about this self-serving entity that has goaded Hatano and just maybe...I won’t charge you for my valuable time.”

Kaminaga nearly snorted at the seeping emotions that were making themselves acknowledged, following behind in a much deserving and amused fashion. His plan had begun to roll in motion after all; Jitsui was but a fearsome army of devilish charms, roused in envy.

It was Miyoshi’s move next.

* * *

 A gentle ring resonated from the bells as patrons ambled through the front door of the cafe, bowing subtly at the lively greeting with beaming grins and gracious thank yous. The young waitress immediately strolled towards the group of women that were gently brushing the touch of snow that fell upon their clothing, adjusting her apron slightly from behind as she appeared before them. After confirming the necessary seating arrangements, she directed them to their table that was just by the window and crossed paths with Hatano, who had just finished cleaning a nearby chair; welcoming the ladies politely before leaving for the kitchen. Hatano glimpsed at the memo pad in hand and reaffirmed the order as he sauntered, pausing to eye a regular customer at his usual spot. There was still steam rising from the freshly brewed glass of honey milk tea sitting upon the wooden surface and the individual maintained his focus onto the drawing tablet in his grasp, adjusting the pen pressure to create darker lines on his work. Hatano's eyes soon followed the drawing that was coming together well and he teasingly whistled when he recognized the muse. As always, such skill was commendable and he was more than just impressed at each piece of work. Though, Hatano merely earned a pompous hum to which he could only scoff at in irritation. Miyoshi had been drawing the same man all week after all.

Hastily returning to the kitchen soon after, he poured a batter into a greased fryer and was thankful that the establishment had at least mellowed in terms of work during this time. Both the tea and the hotcakes in the making weren’t on the menu and he wasn’t actually a chef, but a part-time waiter. Flipping the now fluffy desserts when they grew golden, the pastries became ready to serve in mere minutes and he adorned them well with a dash of custard, freshly cut berries and a dallop of whip cream. He also included an embossed stamp of a rather cute cat; one that was quite popular among their female customers because he was a cheeky bastard. Not to mention that a certain artist should eat his words whole and his own kind in single decadent serving. He was more than boastful about his presentation skills and he displayed that through lavishly decorating the outer plate with only the most demeaning insult. Unfortunately, he had an inkling that this act of vengeance would somehow backfire on him.

Appearing before the scheming Miyoshi who had a taunting grin drawn on his visage as the dish was planted to the table, Hatano challenged him with an equally chilling smirk; daring him to push onwards. Miyoshi raised a brow as he took a gander at the pastry and nearly snorted at the words that were written with much ‘endearment’. _Baka Bishonen_ was still a compliment if Hatano had acknowledged his unrivaled appearance and he presented his humble grace by taking a portion of whipped cream onto his fork, smearing the former word with the topping; thus, sampling the dessert in good modesty. As a fellow artist who too appreciated such masterful craftsmanship, he’d made certain to maintain the beauty of the presentation by savouring only the important parts. It’d be downright rude not to.

Hatano merely muttered words of disdain at the motion he easily expected and huffed an agitated breath. Growing vexed as Miyoshi took a bite of the hotcakes with a teasing hum, Hatano could only roll his eyes and watch; the state of being mocked by Miyoshi that wasn't an unfamiliar notion whatsoever.

“You do realize only paying customers get treated, right?” Hatano spewed in a low utter, cautious of others overhearing only the most _pleasant_ of phrases that would earn him a raise and forced a bitter smile at Miyoshi's spiteful laugh. “Why am _I_ the one treating you? You’re just taking up space with that prevalent ego of yours.”

Hastily grasping the half consumed glass of tea residing on the table, Hatano then indulged in it from the opposite end and lightly grinned at the still warm fluids; the flavouring that he was more than satisfied with. He did make it himself after all.

“And here I thought, you were finally growing to respect me and were abiding to my whims. I should’ve known better than to expect so much from Hatano.” Miyoshi retorted with an air of arrogance and stole the drink from Hatano's hold when it was lowered, nearly finishing the remains in mockery.

Not that Hatano would ever admit to it, but he soon found himself in worry over his close friend who had presented himself at his workplace after classes often; creating art pieces at an unnatural rate. Miyoshi wasn’t one for corner cafés, especially ones where he tasted every dish almost and had but a contemptuous comment for each of them. He was well aware that the mediocre standard of such an establishment, evidently was not michelin starred. The staff quickly grew familiar with him and left Hatano to serve him as the younger man had to spare his co-workers from Miyoshi’s acts of ‘kindness’. Even more so when he seemed anxious rather than spiteful, and because the food offered wasn’t to his standards, Hatano almost didn’t mind cooking for him when possible. It was the least he could do without losing face and have Miyoshi coaxed in a short period of time. In disregard of the hectic work week mixed between classes, he was thankful that he could watch over the prideful Miyoshi, who more than likely would not speak his mind. He was daresay concerned for Miyoshi’s quivering wrist that was blatantly overworked and paused to unravel why. Surely it was related to Kaminaga as he was the one on his canvas for the umpteenth time, yet again. Though, that did little to explain the rush Miyoshi always appeared to be in.

“Do I need to hear that from someone who’s dating a brainless idiot?” Hatano finally questioned and took a gander at the tablet screen. There was a visual of Kaminaga with a camera in his grasp, grinning cheekily; an image of Miyoshi displayed on a polaroid that was printed from the same camera. The line art had just been perfected and colours were scarcely blended on thus far. Though Hatano found the presentation charming, he had more pressing concerns. Miyoshi for one who was juggling school, work and visiting his café often was frightening to say the least.

“Does it compare to hearing it from someone who _is_ a brainless idiot in love?” Miyoshi answered with a teasing look and cynical grin. He left but a few drops of tea in the glass and subtly toyed with another piece of cake, before offering the glass to Hatano in mockery. Even if he were in mild agreement, it was still insulting to hear disdain in regards to the one that mattered most. It was related to himself in the end and he couldn’t take being bad mouthed by Hatano of all people. Not when Hatano was so easy to rile up. “If these are compliments from the waiter, I don’t possibly have to return the favour when there’s nothing worth complimenting about you.”

Unamused, Hatano innately scowled as he watched the remains of tea swivel in Miyoshi’s clutch and bashfully accepted it; finishing the glass with a heavy breath. Miyoshi didn’t bother to hold back his laughter this time and took another bite of cake; a bare attempt to silence himself. Hatano’s antics were always so childlike and predictable that he was daresay, tolerable. Though, Hatano’s excuse was that he was tired from running around and he wouldn’t allow for his skillful tea brewing to be put to waste. Just as Miyoshi would’ve expected, of course.

“You’re a piece of shit.” Hatano remarked in agitation and placed the empty glass onto a nearby tray, halting abruptly to register the daunting mention of what was undeniably Jitsui. He wouldn’t even be fooling himself if he were to think otherwise, considering it was Miyoshi he was dealing with. The one who had nothing less than the utter means of provoking him to hell and back. “Wait...in love...?!?!”

Miyoshi glimpsed at him in suspicions and then in complete bewilderment. If Hatano was going to be this obvious, perhaps his victory over Kaminaga would not be so thrilling after all. Subtly eyeing the phone that was vibrating in Hatano’s pocket and his curious reaction, Miyoshi heaved a sigh and dared him with a procacious raise of his brow. Jitsui didn’t like being left to wait.

“...You’re slower than the service in this café. Have you slept lately?” Miyoshi mused before gracing him with a devious thought. The sudden pause had said it all and Hatano grimaced at the words that had yet to make it to his now numbed sense of hearing. He was lucky he hadn’t gone deaf from Miyoshi’s casually unsettling and narcissistic compliments about his face alone. “ ...Or were you up doing other things?”

“W-What are you insinuating?” Hatano immediately interjected with a prevalent blush plastered on his face; his hands that fell to his pocket and averted his gaze from Miyoshi’s knowing stare. Focusing his attention to his phone, he let out a perplexed murmur at the contents and bit his lip subtly; his eyes slightly widened and mouth just scarcely agape.

“That you’re not needed here anymore with your shift ending five minutes ago.” Miyoshi continued with a playful air and haughtily snickered as Hatano grumbled, eyeing the time on his watch in surprise. Running his fingers through his hair after putting away his phone and growing vexed, he met Miyoshi’s line of sight and failed to stifle the baffled grunt that escaped him as Miyoshi spoke again. “Though, that’s not the case with me. I always find you useful.”

Hatano faltered momentarily and furrowed his brow softly at the seemingly pleasant remark that Miyoshi gifted to him. He then grimaced at the smirk that was soon encircled on the older man’s face and naturally scowled. It became quite evident that the gentle tone of voice was indicative of otherwise and he then exhaled, as only Miyoshi would have the gall to do something like this. Hatano was certain that the mere ‘excitement’ was written all over his face, at the thought of being useful to Miyoshi. Rolling his eyes at the arrogant visage before him, he roughly grasped onto the empty plate and returned it to the tray; taking note of the silent hum that was meant as an act of graciousness. It would take much more than an entitled serving of tea and cake to force a semblance of acknowledgement from Miyoshi.

“...You did well. I’m sure he’d enjoy it.” Miyoshi abruptly remarked with a softened stare, and a seemingly genuine grin.

Hatano could only stammer in response, unsure of if this was but another ploy and merely mustered a blatant denial. Miyoshi’s smirk grew cunning and before he could attempt a proper retort, he was teasingly shooed away with a forceful push. Sighing, he found himself heeding the mocking request to his dismay. There would be another time to enact his revenge and prove Miyoshi wrong.

Ambling towards the kitchen with the serving tray in hand, Hatano took a final glimpse back at Miyoshi who was putting away his tablet and laptop into his bag; gently wiping the table for the irrelevant remains of crumbs when he finished. Such a notion wasn’t necessary of course, but even so, Hatano would much rather turn a blind eye and snort than show his gratitude to Miyoshi. Nonchalantly, he bowed his head to his fellow employees and took his leave; politely thanking them and changing out of his work attire.

Sauntering towards the front of the establishment with his personal bag donned over his shoulders and jacket adorned, Hatano eyed Miyoshi who was exchanging words with his manager; the older gentleman who was treating his friend with much respect. Before he could even utter a semblance of concern, the conversation was put to an end and he found himself outside in the cold; ambling alongside Miyoshi who was acting as though nothing of the sort had occurred. Not that Hatano would’ve expected anything less, of course.

“Jitsui and Kaminaga have been spending a lot of time together lately.” Hatano began as the silence was rather deafening and he had an intent gaze plastered on Miyoshi, uncertain of how he would react. Miyoshi must have had his reasons for appearing at his workplace so often and Hatano was determined to find out his reasonings through a bit of fun.

“Is that so?” Miyoshi paused for a moment before responding, observing as Hatano reacted anxiously from the notification of his phone. He was cautious as he opened the text message and Miyoshi pursed his lip in suspicions, ignoring whatever it was that Hatano was concealing from him. The subtle pink hue alone told him what he needed to know anyways.

“Jealous?” Hatano questioned abruptly to which Miyoshi hummed and parted his lips slightly, looking away before choosing to answer him; a sense of understanding consuming the older man. He wouldn’t allow the tables to be turned against his favour and the teasing smile on Hatano’s lips was challenging him in urgency. How peculiar.

Miyoshi was already well aware that Kaminaga had been taking his time lavishly, to goad Jitsui through any means possible. Hatano, however, was a much easier target to wheedle when every notion was a dead give away and he appeared to grow in longing at every taunt. Unfortunately, it was far too unamusing to reign victory over a lawless pawn, and he needed the excitement for the sake of his sanity. It was unlike Hatano to be so pitiful and cunningly, Miyoshi eyed him with but a knowing grin; daring the younger man to do his worst. If Hatano and Jitsui’s mutual love was played tactlessly, then it was time for the refreshing tactics that Miyoshi was more than just familiar with—he _insisted_.

“Not entirely. Though,” Miyoshi allowed a deserving beat to pass and crudely snickered to himself, with a nearly menacing air of triumph. Hatano’s breath hitched in his throat from the impending fear that was being emitted and he nearly froze in his tracks; his lips tilting and twitching, and mild perspiration growing on his brow. He had a feeling where this conversation was headed and the daring eyes looking back only confirmed his doubts, as Miyoshi had the cruel audacity to carry on; the softened voice that was acting as though he were being kind. “I think you’re the jealous one. Why not admit to it already? This is getting old and vexing. Like watching the elderly consummate; unsettling and not in the least bit erotic.”

“Is that not how it is with Kaminaga?” Hatano blurted as tranquil as he could possibly muster, stifling back the bothered and embarrassed blush that was leaving a mark on his face. “He’s the reason we’re here, isn’t he? He was even the one you were drawing at the café earlier.”

Averting his gaze for a moment, Miyoshi faltered and met Hatano’s line of sight; the younger man that was stumbling erratically over himself, but also continuing to press at Miyoshi’s notions. He’d easily anticipated that Hatano would already be well acquainted of his supposed intentions and his being at the café; all that would surely indicate a need of assistance in regards to a little game with Kaminaga. As Miyoshi softened his stare, he took note of the perplexed expression growing on Hatano’s face and smirked ever so subtly. Miyoshi wasn’t one to ask; much less from Hatano of all people. He was only playing the role of instigating a confession after all, and Hatano was making the game far too easy on him. How boring.

“Well, it’s unrealistic to grow as an artist if I never try my hand at the most vile of creatures. Should I draw you next?” Miyoshi began with a sly grin; a slight force from the younger man’s hand that provoked him ever so softly and innately scoffed in turn. Tactlessly, he pushed onwards to reassure Hatano’s seeming theory of a distressed boyfriend in search of gifts. Truthfully, however, he was ready to thrust him into the side of the road for having the gall to hit someone of such respect. “Hatano, you should know that only the endgame matters. Kaminaga is easily pleased by me and this is where the problem ironically lies. Only a spoiled person could appreciate anything and everything and then, expect it in return.”

Hatano was looking downwards at his phone again, pausing to crinkle his brow at the words Miyoshi had uttered and exhaled sharply. Hastily typing away before attempting to respond to the troubled face that was nonchalantly stifling away his roused affections, Hatano froze again. He then eyed Miyoshi as though he’d been certain of this as he’d ever been; a scowl easily shifted on Miyoshi’s face.

“Isn’t it obvious what Kaminaga would want? A blatantly public show of affection from you. Something as unnerving as fireworks and his name written in the sky.”

“...You disgust me. Try again, Hatano.”

The evident frown residing on Miyoshi’s lips suggested of otherwise and regardless, Hatano indulged in speaking again. He rose his brows at a new notification and chuckled cunningly, pressing at Miyoshi for umpteenth time it seemed. Pursing his mouth in search of a proper reply, he sufficed with a playful sticker and glimpsed back at Miyoshi with the air of arrogance. Miyoshi was almost simple to unravel when his mind was circulating and contemplating thoughts and endeavours about his whimsical boyfriend. It was time to provoke him but a single time more.

“Miyoshi, think about it. Kaminaga unfortunately likes anything and everything—especially from you. Why anyone would add to your overblown ego is beyond me.” Grinning, Hatano then found himself smirking proudly from the bewildered look that Miyoshi would never admit to. Scarcely, it seemed that he wouldn’t be able to argue against Hatano’s reasonings and Hatano lavished in that motion. “If ‘anything’ pertains to a matter of substance—existence if you will, the idea of you professing your love to him on a public stance is unfathomable; therefore, non-existent. Even I don’t think Kaminaga would expect such a gift, and clearly, neither would you. By putting on a show of unnerving affections, you’d be making something that matters and would essentially become everything to him.

Hatano heaved a heavy breath with a knowing stare, before sheepishly stretching and resting his tired arms behind his head; sauntering aimlessly into an electronics store, as though his attention were piqued.

“It’s not like he can predict something, if he doesn’t even know that it exists. Didn’t you say so yourself? If Kaminaga is easy to please, then please him as easily as you can.” Hatano added on and laughed aloud again when Miyoshi was unable to muster the semblance of a witty remark; his eyes wavering at another text from Jitsui and softening his expression ever so subtly.

“Please apply that logic to yourself, before even suggesting something so unethical.” Miyoshi murmured at the sight of the younger man fumbling his fingers at an unnecessary addition for his phone, tugging him outwards by the back of his jacket and stifling the notion to berate him. A show of affections was rather childish and attention seeking. He already attained such desperate stares on a normal basis without lifting a finger anyways.

Whining and cursing under his breath, Hatano regretfully sauntered away from the overpriced product and caught up to Miyoshi’s curiously hastened strides.

“Is it really though? Can you honestly admit that I’m wrong?” Hatano was challenging him and Miyoshi found comfort in rolling his eyes at the obnoxious being, shaking his head with mutters of disdain when he met the menacing look.

Gently pushing at the elevator button as it made its way down and as Hatano was smiling at his phone again, Miyoshi was growing weary and agitated from this unstimulating game. Even more so when he reached for the vibrating device in his jacket, only to discover Kaminaga’s recent purchase of a new camera; the same one he’d been hesitating on for months. That _idiot_.

Though Jitsui was keen to torturing others, Hatano was making certain that everyone in their path would also be enduring the same amount of pain and it was nearly baffling.

“I can admit that you’re not deserving of Jitsui at all.” Miyoshi finally uttered and dared Hatano to press onwards when his victorious smirk was second to none; the bothered grunt that was not left unnoticed. Hatano was concealing something worthy of his knowledge, and Miyoshi was determined to uncover it in nothing less of a brisk fashion.

Their seemingly unresolved tension was daresay pathetic, and Miyoshi would have his entertainment through whatever means possible. Taunts and teases were just the beginning, after all—and Miyoshi would bask in it, knowingly so.

_Game on, Kaminaga._


	2. Misread Herrings

The sounds of gracious and enthralled laughter emitted from the outskirts of Shimbashi; delighted murmurs shortly following after, and a sense of bliss filling the already joyous vicinity. Couples were watching hand in hand as crowds were gathering by the illumination show, and had commemorative photos taken together before heading off to their next destination in glee. Caretta Shiodome was enraptured by a sea of LED lights that was rather modest in comparison to the other attractions in its midst, but dazzling nonetheless. Much like the way Hatano and Jitsui were, as they were briskly ambling towards the nearby train station with entwined fingers and anxious grins encircled on their faces. They were cautious in keeping their relationship well hidden from the others for it was no one’s business but their own, and it was innately thrilling in a sense. Even as Hatano was nearly certain that they were ironically blatant about their affections for each other through motions alone, and he thus grimaced in fear. Miyoshi’s sharp wit had been curious for quite some time now. Nonetheless, they’d been under the wraps for a year it seemed and there was no harm in sharing Christmas Eve with Jitsui—there would be only harm done if it was any other way, and Hatano found himself gulping and nearly whimpering from the frightening thought alone.

“We won’t be late.” Jitsui remarked in reassurance and squeezed the quivering hand in his grasp, approaching the station at a gradual rate. He didn’t bother to glimpse at the perplexed expression Hatano offered and continued on with a confident air. “We’ll be early; just as planned.”

Letting out a coyish sigh and returning the subtle notion, Hatano merely hummed in response. It was unlike for Jitsui’s intensely planned out propositions to fall into disarray, though, he couldn’t help but feel the slightest bit of apprehension consume him. Despite their good intentions, the dinner that was booked months in advance was nothing less of astounding. Knowingly so, he was now standing onto the newly arrived train and nearly leaning onto Jitsui as a result of the alcohol intake. The sweetened flavouring of red wine was unrivaled with such decadent dishes, and it wouldn’t do well to turn away Jitsui when was oddly concerned from every sip that made it to his lips. He made a mental note to go drinking with Jitsui more often and catch every affectionate notion again—even if they were slightly behind schedule and he wasn’t drunk in the least.

Jitsui eyed him cautiously with furrowed brows as he turned his attention from his phone to his stumbling boyfriend, and clasped onto his fingertips again. His breath hitched from the movement alone and smiled to himself graciously, for that was the second time tonight that Hatano was brushing up against him unexpectedly; the first being the skating session just before dinner. As athletic as Hatano was, Jitsui grew bemused for Hatano had never attempted such a sport before and was clutching onto his hand with what appeared to be fright. Though, he caught on quickly and the loving motion was replaced with a teasing arm that snaked around his waist ardently. He had impatience for what was left to uncover from Hatano at this stage of this relationship and hastily awaited the nervous stare to meet his own, before softly tugging on his lover’s cheeks and laughing at the seemingly bothered mutters of embarrassment.

“What are you doing?” Hatano murmured as he tugged the teasing fingers away and glimpsed at the quickly approaching station from the window; his eyes straying to his watch shortly after.

Unraveling himself from his chain of thought, Jitsui looked back to his phone screen and took note of the picture from his newsfeed of Kaminaga and Miyoshi; breathing with tranquil notions for the two were still eating dinner. There hadn’t been an update and he started to doubt if they could really make the preparations for the gift exchange in an ample amount of time. Stalling was the worst course of action and unmistakably, he anticipated no less. He wasn’t one to rush seasonal festivities and even more so when he could spend it with Hatano. It would be silly to think otherwise.

Jitsui found himself nearly stammering as he felt a light push from behind when the train doors opened themselves, and Hatano urged him to leave the vehicle before it grew congested. It was their destination after all, and they were undoubtedly behind schedule.

“Are you worrying about it?” Hatano began and linked his arm with Jitsui’s as they made their way off the platform, leading him towards the exit with a weary grin. Hatano pursed his lips when he felt heat rise to his cheeks at the touch of Jitsui clutching him closer. “You shouldn’t. It’s unlike you, and you have no reason to.”

Jitsui had a sly smile drawn on his lips when they reached the side of the ticket turnstiles, and he closed the distance between them to indulge in Hatano’s mouth that still had the taste of red wine lingering; a distinct aroma consuming him whole and a surprised moan that he could never bore of.

“You’re right. We do work  _fast_ after all.” Jitsui hinted at in taunts and with bright eyes that were threatening to burn a hole into the loving gape his boyfriend gave. Unfortunately, Hatano rolled his eyes when they parted and pressed an urgent kiss to the corner of his lips, before proceeding past the ticket gates. There was much work left to be done before they could play.

Though, that didn’t mean they couldn’t play with Kaminaga and Miyoshi.

It wasn’t long before they reached the art gallery that was just minutes away from the station with hasty breaths, nonchalantly knocking at the glass door of the dimly lit building and averted their gazes from the nearby illumination showcase. Time was of the essence and the newly found update that Hatano’s eyes wavered to was only making certain of that. Pressing forward as they were promptly greeted by an older gentleman who showed them inside and took his leave soon after in an orderly fashion, it was only then that Jitsui allowed himself to heave a sigh.

Approaching the door frivolously in reassurance that it was locked, he tugged at it again and glimpsed back at Hatano who was gradually rolling the moveable wall into the back. There were still several art pieces up for display and the room was in much needed rearrangement before Kaminaga’s and Miyoshi’s arrival. Though they had the option of an enacting such kindness earlier, it was more bothersome than amusing and they had their own dates to attend to. Not to mention that Jitsui was still curious about just who it was that Hatano was treating. Hatano wasn’t one to cook and Jitsui was daresay intrigued—or jealous even. Such behaviour was rather astounding and he wouldn’t stand for it. Even torture wouldn’t be satisfying at this point and he nearly hated that.

Despite that both Hatano and Jitsui were working diligently to waver a certain couple’s notions in terms of gifts through taunts and misinformed direction, it was as though it were second nature for Kaminaga and Miyoshi to come to nearly the same conclusion, when they were both so stubbornly competitive. It was the younger pair’s idea, however, to discreetly place them in the same room for that touch of entertainment they’d been vouching for. It was far too amusing when each of them were definite that the other would not even think to display their gift in a gallery; the same gallery even. Regardless, it was the entire reason that a particular date had to be mildly sped up to make ease of such a show, and they did so with much enthusiasm; this very motion deemed as the highlight of their date. It was rather enthralling to see one out do the other with their very childlike endeavours, even more so when they had taken part in taunting the pair steadily. It was both fascinating and thrilling at how easily it was to lead them astray.

An hour had come to pass after the frames were finally placed with precision to their allocated locations with curtains concealing the pieces, and the two were gradually catching hold of their weary breaths; leaning against a newly adjusted wall softly. It was easily growing later into the night as there was only silence emitting between the two and Hatano allowed his eyes to fall upon Jitsui, whose mind appeared to be deep in thought. Hatano was mindlessly scrolling through his newsfeed in anxiety and in search for words to gift to his boyfriend, straying his eyes again and coming up with nothing. Coaxed into probing the other’s circulating perceptions, Hatano swallowed the lump in his throat and urged himself to speak, but faltered when Jitsui greeted him with the sincere smile that was meant for him alone.

“We do work fast.” Jitsui jested sheepishly and reached out to dance his fingertips into Hatano’s hair. Grinning softly with a faint blush when Hatano playfully nudged him, he spoke again. “I told you.”

Perhaps it was better to hesitate in the tranquility that was steadily fleeting, rather than be congested by the crowds on the bustling streets. Even so, Hatano wasn’t fond of Jitsui’s state of mind that was obstructing his boyfriend away from him. If for but a moment, he would selfishly steal him away from his thoughts. He too had something that needed to be said. Gradually and nearly unsightly, he forcibly pressed a hand at Jitsui’s wrist who immediately reacted in concern and with fretful, bright eyes. Frowning, Hatano pursed his lips irritably when this wasn’t the approach he wanted to take, but heaved a sigh and cleared his throat in apprehension.

“Hey, Jitsui. Do you think after this we could—” Hatano’s lip quivered when his eyes glimpsed towards the glistening phone screen and widened; murmuring in bewilderment as he froze in his tracks. There was an odd expression masking his visage that was neither distress nor disdain.

“...We could?” Jitsui repeated in the same hushed murmur with a crinkled brow and subtly took a gander at the watch on his wrist, noting the time to himself as it was rather late and stretched out to shut off the lights. The security system appeared to be off and as unfortunate as it was, they couldn’t stay behind to mock Kaminaga and Miyoshi. There was still much to attend to on their date before midnight hit. Eyeing Hatano again in a perplexed manner, he urged the other to continue. “If you keep making that face, I can’t promise I’ll be enlightened.”

“Shut up. You act like you have a choice and I bet you still like it.” Hatano boasted as there was imminent blush making itself known on his face. Though, such a weakness was nearly fictitious in the dark.

“I do.” Jitsui smiled lovingly and chortled in the slightest motion. Growing anxious over Hatano’s intent fixation, he coaxed him to speak. “ ...Is something the matter?”

“Kaminaga.” Hatano stated, staring at the blinding phone screen as though he’d seen a ghost; ignoring the temptation to his grace his boyfriend with a witty comeback.

Chuckling at Hatano’s seemingly unnerving behaviour, Jitsui couldn’t help himself but tease the childlike image before him. He then taunted his finger at Hatano’s cheek again to provoke the innate grin that was oddly not drawn on his face.

“Is it not obvious that he’s not right in the head?” Jitsui retorted with a sly smirk knowingly, as Hatano immediately snorted and graced him with that gentle smile of his. Satisfied, he grasped onto Hatano’s cold palm and planted a kiss to his forearm as he awaited for him to speak again. He’d nearly regretted shutting off the lights so soon for Hatano’s dyed cheeks were a sight he would never tire of and inherently heaved a hasty breath. What a shame.

“Well, of course but—” Hatano replied mockingly with a playful smile and leaned into Jitsui’s touch when he was drawn near. Though he faltered but again and couldn’t stifle back his surprise as Jitsui abruptly cupped his face into his palms, pressing an anxious kiss that had a sense of longing to distract him. “Hey, stop.” Hatano shyly pulled away before Jitsui could deepen the kiss and bit his own lip in agitation, turning his eyes from the innately vexed and teasing grin before him. Despite the fact that he would need proper lighting to confirm such a gaze, he was certain that that would be deemed unnecessary and was gracious to be enraptured by the dark for once. “...They’re here.”

Jitsui merely feigned an irritated whine and a daunting murmur of disdain, poking a finger against the crown of Hatano head’s in response as he did so. He too had been diligent in checking his social media for updates from the pairing in question. Such a baffling utter was rather discomforting for his agitations would only grow more if his plan were to fall into disarray. Needless to say, he was undoubtedly prepared for only the worst scenario at this point.

“How can they be?” Jitsui scoffed in disbelief before Hatano eyed him curiously, showing him the glaring phone screen and the text from Kaminaga as blatant proof. “ _Still nervous wwwwww but we’re finally hereeeee_ σ(≧ε≦ｏ)” Biting back the urge to roll his eyes in defeat, Jitsui softly continued on in a gentle murmur; attempting to comfort the anxious boyfriend beside him. Clutching onto his quivering fingertips, Jitsui then massaged circles with his thumb in cautions. “...At least the lights are off and...he didn’t indicate where ‘here’ was.”

“That’s not the point.” Hatano gradually mustered with an evident sense of panic as the words rolled off his lips. Though he wanted to believe otherwise, there was a distinct sound of keys being inserted and familiar laughter emitting as he gripped roughly onto the hand in his grasp. Throwing Jitsui an aggravated frown and a burning stare, he challenged the other and forced himself to soften his tone. “Do you hear that?”

Sighing at last, Jitsui reached for the phone from his boyfriend’s palm and switched onto the flashlight function hastily; screening his surroundings as he did so. The room began to resonate with Kaminaga’s exhilarated chuckles amidst an array of hesitant whispers, and steadily, Jitsui continued his search for a means of escape. He was gracious that they were concealed behind a wall, but that did naught to hinder the anxiety that was building up from within. He nearly gasped aloud when Hatano clasped onto his wrist sternly and he then flicked his finger in aggregations against the other’s forehead. Softening his gaze at the sight of Hatano’s insistent pout and his hold that only grew stronger, he allowed a cautious breath to escape him; covering Hatano’s mouth before he had the chance to interject.

“I’m not deaf.” Jitsui muttered with an irritable glare and rearranged the concerned hold from his wrist and into his palm, intertwining their fingers gently. Shining a light onto the opposite side, he spotted a dormant security office and slowly pulled at Hatano’s hand that was in his own; coaxing him to follow obediently. “We’ll just have to stay here for a little while.”

At the sound of Jitsui’s hushed murmur and of the overhead lights that were abruptly illuminating the once dark vicinity, Hatano dubiously sauntered behind with weary footsteps as Jitsui opened the door. Pursing his lip, he was forcibly led inside and pressed up against his boyfriend cautiously to have an ample amount of space to remain hidden within the shadows. There appeared to be various art pieces and camera screens residing within the room and they were careful to not make any semblance of movement, as Jitsui pulled him closer and softly reached out to close the door. Jitsui’s breathing was becoming unsteady and he heaved a sigh fervently; his heart that was racing with Hatano drawn so near. At the gentle and scarcely coherent click of the door, he hummed in satisfaction and gently stretched his arm from the unsettling ambiance that was consuming him whole.

“...Fine.” Hatano finally whispered at the gradual acceptance of the situation, and found himself growing more tense from every fleeting moment. As enthralling it would be to hear Kaminaga’s and Miyoshi’s reactions to their boastful gifts, Hatano was hoping for a more suitable atmosphere to be with his boyfriend. Even more so when it was Christmas Eve and he had to settle with unwillingly eavesdropping from a cluttered room. Sighing, he pressed onwards with his dry humour that Jitsui would more than likely have the last laugh at. “Romantic now, aren’t you? It’s so cramped and...dark.”

Though, taunting their friends in discretion from a security room was intimate enough he supposed. Surely, Jitsui would enjoy himself.

“Well, sit.” Jitsui asserted with an ardent air as he sat himself down onto an empty chair before wiping at it with the swipe of a hand, continuing to pull Hatano back towards him. If it weren’t so dark, he’d be able to indicate if there was dust accumulating and the grieving thought caused him to grimace.

“Where?” Hatano released himself gently from Jitsui’s grasp and turned to face the older man, greeted with a puzzled expression as he furrowed his brow. His voice was a level above a hushed murmur, and Jitsui immediately grew vexed from the response that was dismissing only the most evident answer he expected. Not to mention, Hatano’s increase in volume from the single utter that could prove unsightly for them. Naturally, he shouldn’t have expected any less if he was going to be honest with himself.

“Shut up. Are you trying to get us caught?” Jitsui scolded in disdain and bit his lip as Hatano could only stare back with that childlike and perplexed grin of his. His eyes were seemingly bright, even within the dark vicinity, as he closed the space between them with gentle quivers in his steps. “The only place you can.”

Hatano turned his focus away momentarily and scanned the remains of the room with a bitter hesitation; portraits surrounding him among the wry smile placed before him. He had faint hopes, however, that the darkness was concealing more to this room and frivolously flashed the light from his smartphone in defeat. Scoffing and nearly whining aloud, he eyed Jitsui again who was daring him to stumble forward. Allowing an aggravated breath to escape him within the confined area and watching as Jitsui was gesturing to his lap in jest, there was a sardonic air emitting from his boyfriend and he unwillingly found himself where he least expected.

“...You’re unbelievable.”

Jitsui merely hummed as he rested his chin upon Hatano’s shoulders and the strands of his hair gently danced against his face, tightening his hold around Hatano’s waist. Cautiously, he pressed a kiss to the younger man’s cheek as he felt Hatano lean into him with enamourment; treading with little to no movement.

There were familiar voices resonating clearly even behind closed doors and they made certain to hear each and every utter they were gifted from within the enclosed room. They too had a game to play and bets to wager now that the show was erupting. It would be no fun to do otherwise, and Jitsui could easily be coaxed to play fair if he was given a captivating means of entertainment.

Taunting Hatano and betting against Kaminaga naturally entailed of such.

* * *

“Kaminaga, wait.” Miyoshi persisted with the slightest air of anxiety, trudging behind the older man with cautious footsteps.

Miyoshi was staring imminently at the ice that accumulated on the bustling winter streets, and averted his focus onto the one who was laughing distinctly with unhindered exhilaration; stepping around couples and passer byers politely, as he attempted to watch over his boyfriend. Nearly grimacing from the sounds of a hastened pitter-patter, Kaminaga was steadily growing distant from him with every passing moment and Miyoshi then took an agitated breath. Gently adjusting the scarf embellished around his neck when Kaminaga had at last heeded his insistent request and met his eyes again, he approached him with an intent gander.

“But that’s the thing...I can’t.” Kaminaga remarked with a mischievous glimmer in his eyes and came to a standstill as they arrived at the corner of the sidewalk. He grinned lovingly as he reached out to tilt Miyoshi’s chin upwards and draw him near, testing him desperately when there was an immediate change of hue on Miyoshi’s face.

Miyoshi rose his brow subtly to indulge in Kaminaga’s whims, scarcely concealing his own intrigue from the burning impatience of the results from their gift exchange. Surely, Kaminaga wouldn’t be able to hold a candle to the show of affections he’d prepared and he’d selfishly been awaiting his reaction all of this time. Unfortunately, he had more pressing concerns at the moment; Kaminaga’s insatiable tendencies that would prove resilient if he continued at this pace. Even as he was being gazed at with the begging orbs that he faltered to time after time.

“I’m not running.” Miyoshi coyly scoffed and backed away from Kaminaga’s lingering touch, pushing him forward with pure dismay at the signal of the crosswalk. The crowds would only provoke them if otherwise, and protecting Kaminaga’s well being was one of the many aspects that was constant in their relationship. “If you hit your head, the doctors will wonder why we haven’t checked you in for brain damage earlier.”

“Hmph...then the same goes for you too.” Kaminaga retorted with a mocking jest, and stuck his tongue out like a child. Watching as Miyoshi naturally responded by rolling his eyes, he adhered to the gesture and ambled across the street; the hand that was insistent in making certain that he didn’t dare halt at any moment. Though, that did little to prevent him from teasing Miyoshi with playful glances, to which Miyoshi challenged with a knowing smirk. The scolding he received as a result of ignoring his surroundings was unavoidable, just as his desires to sneak another glimpse at Miyoshi were. Such urges were second nature at this point.

Setting foot onto the opposing side walk, Kaminaga was growing all the more troubled amidst his excitement; hesitating ever so slightly at each step he took. He’d been contacting Jitsui all the more often after setting his plan in motion, making certain that all the preparations were intact and even so, he was growing all the more tense. Looking to the side as Miyoshi was now sauntering next to him, meeting his line of sight with an avid and curious stare, he then felt Miyoshi nudge against his arm and subtly falter with a gentle quiver in his stride. Reacting in urgency, he then eyed the precarious motion and immediately clutched Miyoshi closer to him; fearful he could slip again if he wasn’t more vigilant in his steps and was gifted a silent gasp.

“Careful.” Kaminaga spoke softly, holding his boyfriend who was throwing him a look of bewilderment from the over dramatic response.

“I always am. It’s _you_ I’m worried about.” Miyoshi turned away before scoffing as Kaminaga was now gazing at him in concern, and was shrouded in the burning heat that was enrapturing his face. Biting his lip to cease the smile that was unwillingly making itself known, he then planted a playful punch to the clinging warmth at his side and grinned again at the childlike whine that he was graced with.

Halting for but a moment as they separated, Miyoshi took a hasty gander at the surrounding area and back at his boyfriend who was steadily moving forward. They attended a highly received restaurant that was easily booked months in advance for their Christmas dinner, and as gracious as he was that everything came along smoothly unlike a previous endeavour, he was all the more mindful towards Kaminaga’s demeanour at the time. He noticed that his fingers were trembling often and that he was responding strangely to each vibration from his phone, paying close attention to each notification. It shouldn’t have mattered while on a date, but even Kaminaga's lip was quivering and he was stumbling on his words. Not that Miyoshi hadn’t been nervous either, for the gift exchange would be taking place directly after, and thoughts of it continued to circulate throughout his mind during the dinner. Even so, he was all the more intrigued and slightly anxious as a result.

Staring forward again, this district was where the art gallery that Miyoshi regularly visited was held and oddly enough, Kaminaga was seemingly headed directly for it. He maintained a business relationship with many of the staff, as well as gained a couple of acquaintances from his several appearances at the establishment. He was fascinated by their displays and often sought it out for a glimmer of inspiration. Though, he hadn’t needed it ever since Kaminaga had moved in with him.

Miyoshi then paused in thought for he hadn’t been able to recall a time where he’d actually mentioned this constant occurrence to Kaminaga; let alone, tell if Kaminaga had already known about such a circumstance. It was a peculiar state of pondering he found himself in as he glimpsed at the one who was eyeing him from afar, standing right before the exact pavilion and Miyoshi parted his lips with a sudden alarm.

“Why are you just standing there, Miyo? Come~!” Kaminaga impatiently whined; an evident frown encircled on his face, that opposed the momentary excitement.

He began to close the distance between them at the realization of Miyoshi’s questionable stance, furrowing his brow ever so slightly as he approached him. Turning away hesitantly after they locked eyes, Miyoshi timidly stuck his hand out as it quivered; urging Kaminaga to hold it and press onwards. Graciously heeding the silent request, Kaminaga then ardently entwined the cold fingers into his palm and savoured the shy smile that Miyoshi gifted him; the one that was making a crimson hue on Kaminaga’s visage prevalent from such rare displays of affection. Regardless, Miyoshi was growing more anxious as they ambled forward and squeezed the hand in his grasp softly to subdue his nerves. Though, it was futile as he felt his brow begin to perspire and his fears were even more imminent.

“...Kaminaga, what are you—” Miyoshi managed to muster scarcely as they halted at the glass doors of the art gallery, darkness shrouding the inner vicinity and eyed the distinctive sign that indicated its closure.

Kaminaga then released his hold in search for an item in his bag, to which Miyoshi continued to stare at in suspicions. It was possible that his plan was about to fall into disarray and he was becoming unsteady at such a revelation.

“You’ll see~!” Immediately interjecting, the older man fumbled in his bag insistently, seeking an object out from the array of items within and struggled from the lack of light being emitted.

Miyoshi pursed his lips subtly and hesitated to speak again, when Kaminaga victoriously displayed a key in his grasp; smiling avidly and chuckled at the bemused expression looking back. Observing with even more cautions as Kaminaga pressed the key into the deadbolt, Miyoshi’s eyes were slightly widening at the mere motion and his mouth was slightly agape. If this was where the gift that Kaminaga took so much pride in lay, there were far too many questions that were circulating and needed to be answered. He found himself quivering ever so slightly and took a step back as he gandered at his boyfriend at the door, turning away. He was curious as to how Kaminaga would know of his regular visits to this exact establishment and pondered that perhaps Kaminaga had bought out that painting he’d been gaping at, from the moment he’d first laid eyes on it.

“Hmm why is it…? That’s weird.” Kaminaga uttered as he grew perplexed at the key that refused to turn, in spite of his efforts and increased the force in his movements. Heaving a weary breath as he took a step back, he then removed the key from the lock and laughed bitterly at a sudden realization. “...Or maybe it isn’t.”

He should’ve known better than to trust Jitsui not to torture him until the very end, even if he had been more than helpful in the hunt for gifts. He’d diminished such thoughts for Jitsui was naturally enticed with the mystery surrounding Hatano, and Kaminaga evidently thought otherwise. How foolish.

Glancing curiously at Kaminaga’s defeated grin, Miyoshi paused again and ultimately admitted to himself that the problem at hand wasn’t Kaminaga’s knowledge of this pavilion. They’d known each other from childhood and Kaminaga could easily depict his boyfriend’s tastes and interests. What was most peculiar was that he had access to the gallery key on this specific evening, when Miyoshi was certain that the building was rented out to his own name in full. He’d confirmed it himself with both Hatano and the staff on multiple occasions in his paranoia of being toyed with. Cautiously, he decided to indulge in his whims and test Kaminaga for an answer.

“Are we breaking into a gallery on Christmas Eve? If you wanted to admire a spectacle, you could just look at me.” Miyoshi haughtily prompted with a mischievous glimmer in his eyes, observing with wary notions as Kaminaga indulged the key into the deadbolt a second time.

Kaminaga averted his focus onto Miyoshi, who had his familiar smirk sitting upon his lips and the older man then snorted at the boastful utter; his face that grew flushed in response. If he wasn’t already pre-occupied, he wouldn’t have even hesitated to steal away those taunting lips and silence him. Though, there were other means of rendering Miyoshi silent and catching hold of his breath; if only the key would function as it was meant to.

“Shut up. I rented it, smart one...and I already do.” Kaminaga exclaimed with an air of arrogance and threw Miyoshi a flirtatious wink. At the subtle snicker that challenged Kaminaga and Miyoshi’s knowing stare, he sufficed with removing the key and abiding to other options. Office tools had many uses after all and he then replaced the key with a metallic paperclip from his pocket. “...Every cloud really _does_ have a silver lining.”

Miyoshi hummed with the confirmation of his suspicions deemed as correct and nodded his head, attempting to understand the mere gravity of the situation. Though he made certain to maintain the nonchalance on his visage, he was continuing to grow tense with the newly obtained affirmation. The fact that his and Kaminaga’s gifts were residing in the same vicinity without their knowledge was truly unsettling, and Miyoshi could only chuckle anxiously at the traces of a certain tyrant's work. Surely, no other could put Kaminaga up to this (himself, not included) and Miyoshi had overwhelming evidence in concerns of the unsuspecting pair in question. Couples really did think alike and Hatano was more than merely blatant with his dubious behaviour.

“Then why are you picking the lock? I suppose jail bars are included in that sentiment?” Miyoshi offered in sardonic gesture, smiling with a daunting gleam at the irked glance Kaminaga mustered. Dropping the act to release a jaded breath, he then eyed the onlookers who were growing wary from the devious actions. Reaching into his bag, he sought out his own copy of the key that Hatano had gifted to him and hesitated, before nudging at his struggling boyfriend. “...Here. Try this.”

“What? ...Why do you even have this?” Kaminaga stammered in complete bewilderment, gazing at Miyoshi whose fingertips were quivering with a particular object in grasp.

There was no other option as Kaminaga was evidently using a bent paperclip from his pocket to pick the lock of a public exhibition, and the graveling stares were raising suspicions; causing even more unhindered problems on this special occasion. Miyoshi wasn’t so foolish as to let strangers ruin the date and gift exchange he’d been working so hard to showcase. He would definitely see his victory through to the end, by any means possible.

“...I appreciate beauty.” Miyoshi managed and nearly stumbled from Kaminaga’s intent gander alone, turning away ever so subtly as Kaminaga took the key from his hand. Though he wasn’t lying, he was growing fearful that Kaminaga would be able to see right through him.

“Then I hope you also appreciate losing.” Kaminaga replied with an apparent delight residing on his lips, as the door finally budged open and he was grinning ardently at his boyfriend in taunts.

Miyoshi merely sighed in agitation from the daunting remark, and just scarcely in relief that Kaminaga was unable to unravel him at that moment; ignoring the fact that Kaminaga’s intuition would soon indicate otherwise. Reaching out to clutch his lover’s outstretched hand for the gallery key, he was then pulled forward as he met the playful gaze in Kaminaga’s eyes; watching as he being tested cruelly and backed away, to not indulge him any further. Even as their fingers were entwined innately so, and he felt the unreserved caress on his palm that was seeping of a sense of enlightenment. Despite this, Miyoshi forced himself to reply with rolled eyes and took hold of the key again with a level of overdramatics, softly smiling as he did so. Steadily, he then provoked Kaminaga with a sinister grin for but a moment and pushed him into building. There were already enough people observing this very motion and he was far too selfish to share his most precious desire. The same one whose delighted laughter began to echo in the pavilion as he heeded the hasty request, and the one who hadn’t dared to pull away his hand for a single moment; tugging Miyoshi inside with a lavish urgency.

“Okay, close your eyes. You can’t look yet.” Kaminaga murmured between radiant chuckles, as he used his unclaimed fingers to probe at the walls for a light switch and bumped into his boyfriend at a clumsy turn.

With the sound of a grunt immediately emitting upon contact from Miyoshi, Kaminaga’s laughter grew into graceless snorts and he mumbled a half-hearted apology to the vexed expression that was ever so lucid, even in the unlit and unfamiliar vacancy.

“Kaminaga, the lights aren’t even on.” Miyoshi drawled in turn, fumbling with his coat pocket in supposed search of his smartphone as the older man cautiously gripped onto another wrist.

Lifting his head as his fringe then strayed from its usual place at the brisk movement, Miyoshi eyed Kaminaga with a perplexed gaze and he felt lips just brush against his own; breathing each other’s air in enamourment when the device was in his grasp.

“Well, aren’t you bright?” Kaminaga was speaking in soft nuances, nearly a level below his most endeavourous attempt at a whisper and Miyoshi was innately startled from the sudden alteration of tone.

Though, that didn’t conceal the younger man’s irritation of the poorly timed excuse for humour. Before he could react, however, Kaminaga then angled his head slightly to indulge in a hasty kiss and they evidently nudged noses in an inept fashion from the dark atmosphere. Softly chuckling at the clumsy motion and at the sound of a disdainful murmur from Miyoshi, Kaminaga meticulously repositioned his hands to cup the frowning visage before him and ghosted upon his lips in mockery.

“Would you prefer I blindfold you then? I’d rather save that for the bedroom, but if you’re too impatient—” Kaminaga cooed with a flirtatious air, before he halted unwillingly as Miyoshi violently stomped on the tip of his shoe for even having the gall to tease him at such a moment. Kaminaga just scarcely mustered the strength to beg for mercy as Miyoshi pressed onwards with even more force than usual. “Ow…okay, okay. Just promise?” Running his fingers against the side of Miyoshi’s face, Kaminaga continued his pleads as his boyfriend was refusing to be coaxed, and he didn’t waver his loving ganders whatsoever. “...For me? This once.”

“Fine. Hurry up.” Miyoshi surrendered and sighed in submission, faltering to the salient and bright eyes that were gaping at him relentlessly; at last, stepping away with no remaining aggravations. Timidly, he snuck a peek at the notification on his phone and was thankful it was unrelated to the situation; putting the device away in ease.

“I love you~!” Kaminaga planted a quick kiss to his cheek before sauntering to the distant wall, eying the mere outline of a light switch and finally illuminated the dreary ambiance in the room. He

Staring back with a knowing grin, Kaminaga acknowledged the image of the stubborn lover who was slightly squinting from the abruptly brightened state of the vicinity. Miyoshi just scarcely met his eyes for a fleeting moment and was soon scolded with a frown as he went against his word, steadily urged into closing his eyes with a playful grin. In satisfaction from his heeded request, Kaminaga then eyed the draped wall that was just ahead and approached Miyoshi in hesitations; his nerves unraveling themselves into the open. Nothing appeared out of the ordinary as of yet, and if they continued at this pace, he would more than likely claim victory from their little game.

As he was now clutching onto Miyoshi’s arm after placing each of their bags on a nearby desk, Kaminaga felt as though he could hear a barely audible murmur with every step forward, and nearly halted in his saunter before thinking otherwise. However, Miyoshi’s abrupt remark that was more bitter than sweet had intrigued him and he didn’t have the will to avert his thoughts away any longer. The nudge from his boyfriend was growing agitated and he wasn’t about to lose against him just yet. Loosening from the heated touch, he observed how the once mischievous smile had fallen soft and Miyoshi’s patience was growing thin with an urgent twitch from his lips. It was a visual that deserved to be rewarded and as his fingers grazed against the curtain that sheltered the wall display, Kaminaga no longer had any doubt in his being.

“Okay. You’d better not blink.” Kaminaga started ever so subtly, watching in cautions as Miyoshi then greeted him with skeptical eyes that were futile in hiding their delight. He was growing ever so expectant for a mere reaction and subtly, his brow began to perspire in both anxiety and exhilaration.

Miyoshi had allowed a beat to pass as his lip began to quiver slightly, and he rose his brow from intrigue as the drapes came undone in melodramatics. Standing before him was an entire display of photographs that Kaminaga had taken of him; the images that had been shot over the years, though predominantly after they’d begun dating in high school. Such pictures that Miyoshi could distinctly remember for he never once turned down an opportunity to be photographed by Kaminaga, and ones of an ever humble air. Even images that strayed from his face and focused on mere body parts or personal belongings. Kaminaga, however, had been exempt from this array and he nearly frowned at this realization. His boyfriend was only the most important personal belonging after all.

Nothing in particular had truly outshone the others for it was just his everyday life; the one that was constant because of Kaminaga alone. Though he was certain about one specific aspect. He’d only ever shown this side to Kaminaga and each shot had represented that lovingly. Even so, he would make a futile endeavour to appear vexed, rather than bashful. His pride wouldn’t have it otherwise.

“...This is…” Miyoshi attempted to make a semblance of reasoning as he began to speak, glimpsing at each image intently with a softened gaze. His beloved painting that resided in this very gallery didn’t even hold a candle in comparison to the mirror—the mirror that was Kaminaga’s eyes; in that Kaminaga saw Miyoshi in ways that he hadn’t even seen himself, and gifted it to him through the lens of a camera. It was nearly revolting for Miyoshi truly adored himself to no ends and Kaminaga only challenged him with his unrivaled enamourment.

“Impressed?” Kaminaga responded ardently, and a sheepish grin had naturally found its way to his visage from the mere utter.

Observing every motion that Miyoshi had succumb to, Kaminaga took notice of the fingertips that made it to his own chin; the very movement that occurred when Miyoshi was pondering and questioning exactly how it was even possible to become so starstruck from the smallest detail. He then murmured incoherently and ever so softly as silent moments emitted between the two, closing their distance as he ambled back to Kaminaga’s side. Locking eyes with Miyoshi again, Kaminaga furrowed his brow at the now perplexed expression looking back and returned a smile; continuing onwards with a nonchalant air.

“This is everything I... _hate_ about you. From the way you can’t stop adjusting your hair every morning, to the way you stare at me when I can’t say anything; as if you know exactly what I’m thinking.”

Laughing subtly as Miyoshi’s baffled stare was prevalent, the younger man was growing coy and oddly enough, he then found his fingertips falling upon a stray fringe; feeling as though, his entire being had dissipated into disarray. The daunting word of ‘hate’ appeared as though it had but the most endearing meaning, when Kaminaga was gandering at him with a stare that was so innate and he was speaking in such a gentle manner. Perhaps it truly was innate for Kaminaga had always graced him with that curious fixation; the one that he could only differentiate through observation and time, and the face that was incapable of revealing itself for any other entity. Inherently, Miyoshi too had a particular look that was reserved for Kaminaga alone. 

“I do know exactly what you’re thinking.” Miyoshi corrected and adjusted the cuff of his sleeve ever so subtly, turning his focus afar with a frivolous shift. Kaminaga’s thoughts were naturally more prevalent than his own. Meeting his line of sight once more, the familiarly pompous aura resonating had floundered into a rare embarrassment and he struggled to challenge Kaminaga’s gaze. It was wrong to be charmed by the blatant fiction in his voice, but even so, there was a sense of urgency in every syllable and Miyoshi too would be lying if he said he wasn’t enthralled. “You’re a filthy liar. You _love_ me.”

“Normal people would be displaying what their boyfriend hates about themselves and that I love, but let’s be real. You love yourself almost as much as you love me. There’s nothing about yourself that you don’t love. Not to mention how you clearly love to see me in misery.” Kaminaga mused with a teasing glimmer in his stare, and snaked an arm around Miyoshi’s waist.

He felt as though he was being tested with every passing moment from the unhindered smirk, that was instead glowing with a certain softness that Miyoshi too seemed to hate. The bashful murmur as Miyoshi attempted to retort with a possibly arrogant disdain allowed Kaminaga to momentarily chuckle, and he pressed a finger against the taunting lips to silence his enchanter. Not even Miyoshi could avert him from consuming him alive from affectionate utters alone.

“Judging from how long I’ve known you, my misery being your enjoyment will never change. Though, I don’t really mind it, when I actually do love what I hate about you. ...Is it selfish to say that I nearly hate that?” Kaminaga continued with an adolescent glint resonating from him, pausing for a moment to savour the eyes that were looking directly behind him and at his photographs; taking in the images that enraptured Kaminaga.

There was a relentless beauty, even more so than Miyoshi already knew about himself; but more so of the vision that Kaminaga saw him as. He was always the most worthy opponent after all, though just this once, he would beg to differ. Kaminaga too was most beautiful when he was looking at Miyoshi—when he was enraptured and starstruck at the one who felt so undeserving and yet, all the more demanding in his wiles.

Tightening his hold on the firm grasp in his palm, Miyoshi took a brisk step forward as Kaminaga was laughing ever so gently, and he then mirrored the lovely sounds that seeped of pure delight. Coming closer to the wall, Kaminaga halted the motion with a faint aggression and despite that he expected Miyoshi to be bewildered, he was only all the more charmed as Kaminaga continued and was gifted that daunting smirk.

“I suppose misery does love company, and I don’t mind being miserable if I’m with you. Accompany me a little while longer, won’t you? I won’t take no for an answer.” Kaminaga’s voice was only growing more hushed, cautiously uttering sweet nothings in his ear. Even if they were alone, he wouldn’t allow anyone else to view the expression that Miyoshi would always offer to him alone. Kaminaga too was as selfish as his boyfriend, if not more for what was his possession. That same possession that was gazing far too deeply into him as he appeared to be capable of predicting his every notion, and it was that very stare that rendered him useless every time.

“Then will you take this for an answer?” Kaminaga innately gasped from the urgent hand that tugged away from his grip and onto his face, caressing in gentle motions. Miyoshi was averting his eyes again and Kaminaga soon suspected that his focus was in fact stolen, ignoring the seemingly bashful gander. Catching on quickly with a playful grin, Miyoshi teased him as he brushed his lips against him ever so subtly. “I’m insulted you had the gall to even ask.”

It was Kaminaga’s turn to be taken off guard and before he could even muster a response, he fell dizzy from solely breathing Miyoshi’s ardent and alluring air. Cunningly, Miyoshi clutched onto the unsteady fingertips in his grasp and pulled him along to the very area that was averting his gaze. Kaminaga was rather insistent, however, and was striving to uncover the very notions that were emitting by provoking him with an array of dismayed questions. Struggling to make a semblance of reasoning from the desperation in Miyoshi’s hold, and his grip that was steadily tightening, Kaminaga had at last admitted defeat unwillingly from the blatant ignorance.

“Miyo—” Kaminaga attempted as he was forcibly halted in his strides, and Miyoshi met his lips through an aggressive swivel. Miyoshi was smiling against him and began to suck on Kaminaga’s bottom lip when the kiss was deepened, taunting him for but a moment with his tongue as the older man could scarcely even register the movements and his breath appeared to have left him.

“Shh. Can’t you ever be quiet?” Miyoshi murmured at their abrupt parting with an innate pleasure, and added a quick peck to silence the begging gape before him. “It’s my turn now. I do hate to lose.”

Miyoshi pulled away slightly, as he glanced at the dazed eyes that were staring back in anticipation. He was adjusting himself as though to excite Kaminaga further and his hands then danced against the older man’s lower back. Acting through high and mighty airs, Kaminaga continued to dare Miyoshi with mere glimpses to admit an involuntary loss; pushing in relentless manners as the other was already rendered weakened in his unsteady state of being. It was evident that Miyoshi had yet to recover from the endearing whispers just moments ago, and it was more than likely that he never would.

“It’s too bad I’ve already won. Why don’t you thank me tonight then?” Kaminaga selfishly pressed onwards to indulge in the mischevious grin before him once more, when Miyoshi planted his fingertip upon his mouth and chuckled lavishly. Though he was the one that was naturally enraptured by the distinctly sweetened notions unveiled from Kaminaga, surrendering wasn’t a concept he was familiar with.

There was a pleading scowl encircling Kaminaga’s face in pure dismay from the brisk motion. As Miyoshi spoke again, Kaminaga’s fingers were drawing him near in disbelief and with a torturously, softened gaze.

“Hmm...before I thank you, I’d like you to remember just who it is you’re up against.” Miyoshi challenged as he stifled back all of his roused affections and tugged at the teasing palm on his waist, and entangled them into his grasp. “Shall I remind you?”

Without giving Kaminaga a chance to react, they were gradually approaching a far wall and Miyoshi was choosing to ignore the questionable murmurs that were agitatedly emitting. There was no faults in the vexed emotion residing on his face when Kaminaga was often the one to be begging for such a loving display from Miyoshi, and now that he was about to give him exactly that, Kaminaga was floundering in fear it seemed. For standing just mere inches apart from him was the most unexpected imagery, and Kaminaga was stumbling in his speech; his eyes that were nearly in refusal to recognize and register what appeared to be dreamlike. He’d nearly forgotten to breathe and was forcibly exhaling sharply in disbelief as Miyoshi took notice of his hasty movements, squeezing his hand gently.

“Maybe you’ve forgotten, but I never have. Not even once.”

The words leaving Miyoshi’s lips from the imminent thoughts that were residing within had at last made themselves known, and Kaminaga could only subtly meet the enchanting gaze that was gifted to him. He was far too precarious to move a single muscle and he was only continuing to grow more tense at every ephemeral second ticking by. As the once hanging fabric was tossed to the ground, he was now staring back at what was himself it seemed; the various sides to him as depicted through Miyoshi’s artistry. Though it wasn’t just that that was rendering him useless. It was the vast display that was plastering the crimson stain upon his own visage.

“Every single time that I fell in love with you is right here. Though, I should’ve known to include right now. ...My apologies.” Miyoshi was speaking both cautiously and quietly as an arm found itself onto Kaminaga’s waist, latching around him ardently. The younger man was stumbling to have his intentions seep out into the open as he parted his lips to speak again, but froze abruptly to observe the shuddering lover before him.

“Miyoshi…” Kaminaga attempted in a frivolous endeavour, concealing his mouth likewise to a child in his incoherent comprehension of what was given to him. Miyoshi had the horrendous gall to admit fault without mockery, but Kaminaga forced himself to accept it as pure jest. That softened stare, however, was in fact the one that was taunting him and proving him wrong in urgency.

It was unfair and cruel even, and he savoured the torturous utter; repeating such notions in his mind relentlessly. There wasn’t an indication of what he could even muster or vocalize when he was gazing upon a vast photo mosaic of Miyoshi that was painted to the brink of perfection. How each stroke had emphasized the very daunting attributes of what was an enrapturing canvas embodied onto a person, and he appeared even more enchanting than the carvings on Miyoshi’s face when he was curving his lips and adorning that ardent grin of his. Though, blissful wasn’t at all the proper emotion Kaminaga was feeling. Not when the countless paintings that made up the alluring mosaic of the unrivaled lover he could barely even register as his, was unveiled through a painted recollection of that which was akin to a mirror reflection of himself—of Kaminaga.

Kaminaga was thus looking back at himself hundreds of times in a mere second and yet, he could also gaze upon Miyoshi but a single time. As his eyes trailed back to the one standing before him and back to the beautiful array, he faltered and pursed his lips precariously. He was shivering as the warm fingers were caressing his palms and as he returned the tightened hold, he forced himself to display a fictitious hint of irritation. He urged himself to showcase an unhindered scowl, but he was certain that his face was blushing erratically and he was knowingly smiling like a lovesick fool. Even more so as he was breathing the air when Miyoshi taunted him by feathering against his lips subtly with a sense of innate longing, and mused to him again.

“Do you know why I love myself even more than you love me? Why I fixate on every strand of hair, spec of dust and angle I’m gandered at?”

Miyoshi danced his fingertips onto Kaminaga’s visage, until he cupped his face between gentle touches and Kaminaga was falling weaker as the moments dragged by torturously. He expected himself to frown with an averted gaze as his pompous boyfriend had gifted him an image of himself, though, that was nothing less of impossible. Especially, when it was drawings of him that created the photo mosaic of Miyoshi. Kaminaga was coming undone with Miyoshi’s softened smile alone—the one he knew that solely belonged to him and Miyoshi too was unraveling himself for the likes of his floundering boyfriend. His voice was being emitted with a distinct softness at every syllable and his whisper was like that of a sensual hex, treading in cautions as he was coaxing Kaminaga in desperation. At the sight of his lover’s mouth that was parting slightly and with brightened eyes that were starstruck and enraptured, Miyoshi continued in enamourment.

“It’s because this is the person I became after meeting you. As I’m the one that’s most precious to you, I’d best protect that person. Even more so, when I’m the one you’re in love with...and you make up all of me.”

Kaminaga’s teeth grazed upon his lip and bit down softly in habit, averting his gander and furrowing his brow. He could feel Miyoshi’s hot breaths readily pressing against his skin as he spoke, attempting to provoke him in every motion he could. Glimpsing for but a moment, Kaminaga allowed himself to acknowledge the stumbling warmth that was building on his cheeks and touched upon them in a scarce manner. Miyoshi’s fingertips were still residing on his face and his smile was glowing with a radiant glimmer that was far too unfair. He even had the gall to smirk lavishly in the most innate fashion once they locked eyes; the same visual that he greeted Kaminaga with upon their first meeting.

As he was now clutching onto the hands that were making certain to focus on the one before him, Kaminaga exhaled sharply and didn’t bother to stifle the bashful chuckle he was gracing Miyoshi with. His eye had already caught onto the image of himself in the mosaic of when he’d photographed Miyoshi for the first time; the silly and precarious face he made when he was uncertain of him, but Miyoshi had always been certain. Perhaps he was even the one to fall first, for there was always an undeniable certainty when Miyoshi was by his side.

“Do you think you can love me even more than I love myself?” Miyoshi cooed with a distinct fondness in his voice, and a concealed fright to display himself with such an adoring glimmer.

It was evident for Miyoshi was always resonating with an antagonizing and cynic aura, but that was what had first drawn Kaminaga to him. The sardonic riddles that only complimented his sculptured physiognomy, for Miyoshi had taken hints from Kaminaga as they got to know each other; a subtle aggression in between timid affections. He was at first devilishly curious about the Kaminaga who kept a nonchalant facade and distanced himself. Kaminaga had fears after all in spite of his rough words he would offer to Miyoshi, that one so gentle would need to be protected and he wouldn’t abide to that benevolence to be taken advantage of. Though, Kaminaga in turn had instead rubbed off on that serene nature and the pair complimented each other far too well to stay apart. The once mistrusting Kaminaga had now put all of his trust into the no longer naive Miyoshi, who had always unraveled all of himself for Kaminaga.

“If your narcissism is a result of your affections for me, then by all means. Go ahead and fall harder for me. You’ll never be able to look at yourself the way I look at you each and everyday, when you’re far too busy falling in love with me.” Kaminaga responded as his fingers fell and entwined with Miyoshi’s, challenging him with adoring utters and pleading gazes.

Such a pompous gesture of gifting a mosaic of himself should deter him, but Kaminaga was only all the more charmed. The one most precious wasn’t one to be blatant with his feelings after all. Especially the ones for Kaminaga and he would show his gracious air through all of Miyoshi’s weaknesses. If Miyoshi saw Kaminaga when he met eyes in the mirror, then Kaminaga saw an immeasurable enamourment that Miyoshi never could. It would require to see himself as the insatiable and teasing Miyoshi, of course—to see the one that had captivated his everything.

“...Is it really a shame that I can only see you?” Miyoshi retorted with a glowing blush plastered on his countenance, rivalling the one before him.

“It _is_. I’m so jealous, Miyo.” Kaminaga murmured with a timid grin and cautiously ran his fingertips into Miyoshi’s hair, drawing him close. He was cautious as he did so, for it was the very first time he was able to without being berated and savoured the touch of every strand. Pressing onwards with a playful wink, he added on in jests. “Should I switch from being in love with you, to being in love with me?”

Miyoshi smirked with a familiar arrogance that was innately faltering and squeezed Kaminaga’s nose, laughing in endearment from the intolerable whine.

“You wouldn't dare. I’d rather not let anyone else have you.” Miyoshi remarked in agitations and wrapped his arms around Kaminaga, craning his face subtly against the older man’s shoulder. “Not even you when you’re mine...but first, we have another problem to deal with.”

Kaminaga’s breath hitched inconspicuously as he was pulled into a rare embrace and returned the motion with quivering hands, charmed as Miyoshi’s breath was dancing upon his neck with every word parting from his teasing mouth. Though his brow grew crinkled at the daunting final comment that was obstructing Miyoshi’s lips from his own, and he heaved a relenting sigh. He’d been awaiting such a sweet motion, as well as such an affectionate confession for so long that he was now grimacing at what was yet to come.

“Deal with me first.” Kaminaga mustered gradually, in an attempt to avert Miyoshi’s notions for even a moment more. Resting his chin upon the crown of Miyoshi’s head, he tightened his hold before Miyoshi abruptly tilted his chin upwards.

“Kaminaga.” Miyoshi uttered as the one in question leaned in for an urgent kiss in his impatience, their lips just brushing against each other when Miyoshi pulled away to interject again with a vexed gander. “Hatano and Jitsui are here.”

“What?! How do you—” The older man stammered in disbelief as his hand pushed back his own hair irritably, forcefully stifling an aggravated murmur.

There was a nearly inaudible rustling being emitted and Kaminaga firmly froze in his tracks, sighing with an antagonized breath. He could already predict exactly what it was that the smug expression plastered on Miyoshi’s face was about to provoke him with and he then turned his focus away. Biting his lip to wish away the growing scowl upon his visage, he steadily eyed Miyoshi again. He was nearly spiteful for he’d been aware of such sounds earlier, though it never dawned on him that it was much more than a fictitious sign in his head. Especially when it became rather evident that Hatano and Jitsui had been coconspiring a formidable proposition this entire time; the competing gifts coinciding in the very same pavilion in discretion. His pride would more than likely never live this down if he were to be toyed at by the likes of Hatano. Jitsui, however, was inevitable.

“Have I ever been wrong?” Miyoshi smiled ardently at his frowning boyfriend and finally graced him with the hasty kiss he’d been anticipating for. His hands were planted against Kaminaga’s chest as he was drawing brisk circles with his fingers, lightly teasing him with every quiver. There was a baffled moan emitting from Kaminaga as the kisses grew fervent, and Miyoshi had the sardonic gall to laugh between kisses in cruel jests.

Persuading himself to pull away with the slightest motion, Miyoshi’s hands soon feathered upon the nape of Kaminaga’s neck to coax his mouth near and just as their eyes met from the intent longing, Kaminaga forced him aside. Timidly, Kaminaga clenched his breath and induced a hasty peck upon the corner of Miyoshi’s swollen lips. Glimpsing in agitation from the abrupt parting of his insatiable needs, Miyoshi caught of sight of the faintest glimmer in Kaminaga’s eyes; the teasing and desperate gaze of a nearly indecent motive. However, the grin on the older man’s lips softened into a smirk and Miyoshi was certain of what he was insinuating. Unfortunately, he had no recollection of taking Kaminaga out to a daunting attempt at a meal some weeks ago and being daresay, _wrong_ of all things. Naturally, Miyoshi then slapped the knowing smile off his face with a playful pinch to his neck. The boresome wince that made its way to Kaminaga’s countenance and his vexing pout was proof of that.

“They’re suspicious. They always have been. I think...no.” Miyoshi mused as Kaminaga only continued to whine, clutching Miyoshi’s body near with a thirst for revenge. Reaching for Kaminaga’s chin as he refused to eye his boyfriend, Miyoshi forced Kaminaga’s face down and kissed him again with a courteous air for not averting his gaze again. “I _know_ they’ve been dating this entire time.”

“...No.” Kaminaga murmured in response and huffed an aggravated breath, denying such a frightening revelation.

It was all the more frightening when he was the one to propose that they bet on Jitsui and Hatano respectively to match make them in a little game. Kaminaga grimaced at the thought of Miyoshi suspecting the two for a dauntingly long period of time and inevitably frowned. Perhaps Miyoshi had the right to such an arrogance, but he’d never admit to that. His ego needed no more inflation, even if such narcissism was a result of his affections for his boyfriend.

“Just...trust me. Okay?” Miyoshi ardently cooed, rubbing his nose against Kaminaga’s bashfully in an attempt to coax him.

There was a devious smile soon tilting Miyoshi’s lips and it was one that was indicative of a merciless urge to reign victorious in but another game. Needless to say, Kaminaga too was in need of such entertaining wiles, and would cut the puppet strings Hatano and Jitsui had strung with a bittersweet vendetta when he only meant the utmost sincerity.

There was no reason to be punished by those beneath him to such heights, and the mischievous pair inherently had somewhat of a tall order awaiting them.


	3. Little Matched Guiles

Moments were trickling by at a stagnant rate, and the rising chills resonating in the dreary room only evoked Hatano to adjust himself ever so cautiously as he was remained in Jitsui’s lap. He was brushing up closer against Jitsui who lightly hummed from his touch and tightened his hold ever so softly. Jitsui was shivering in but the most scarce manner, biting his lips as he continued to keep any sounds from emitting. Hesitantly, Hatano then intertwined their fingers in a single motion to keep the shuddering to a minimum and share body heat as he did so. They’d long halted the frivolous notion of keeping track of the time spent in the dark, concealed behind closed doors and away from the rest of the gallery. Naturally, they’d made it a competition to entertain themselves to converse through silent murmurs when it was difficult to deduce the words they were overhearing. The parts that they did manage to acknowledge was where they’d placed their wagers on the winner. However, it was now a stalemate and that only proved as bothersome and daresay, dull.

“...Are you enjoying yourself?” Hatano teasingly managed in a breathy whisper, leaning back into Jitsui and squeezed his hand with a soft graze. Though he’d rather not be in such a position, he had no other option when the security room was rather restricted and his boyfriend was shivering.

It was discomforting to have Jitsui’s cold quivers in spite of the firm embrace that felt as though it would be unending, and Hatano subtly squirmed when Jitsui rested his chin upon his shoulder. Strands of hair were feathering against his face gently at the endearing action and a hot breath was dancing at his skin torturously within the silence. A pair of lips then ran down Hatano’s cheek in mockery as goosebumps were steadily growing from the motion, and Jitsui stopped at the outline of his ear.

“And if I say no?” Jitsui mumbled at a gradual pace, challenging Hatano with every passing second.

“Then you’re lying.” Hatano immediately retorted with a knowing smirk residing on his face, as he grasped onto Jitsui’s chin and tilted it upwards.

Steadily, he then made an abrupt turn to press his lips onto Jitsui’s and savoured the baffled grunt that was a level above a whisper. His hands traveled in cautions upon Jitsui’s countenance and tilted it with a gentle caress, grinning lavishly as the kiss was deepened. Hatano whimpered slightly at each hungry movement that challenged the previous, and hot breaths enraptured the two as they parted for air in hesitations. Glimpsing subtly with a bashful gaze, the pale visage before him was nearly vivid within the darkness; as though it had a faint glimmer and he was uncertain of where Jitsui’s notions had lay. Fumbling with his fingers and wiping the saliva on the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand, he found his palms cupping Jitsui’s face again for but another urgent peck when he was stopped with a sardonic and daunting remark.

“I think you’re enjoying this— _me_ , far too much.” Jitsui mockingly coerced and his grin that soon encircled his physiognomy had a sense unhindered desire overwhelming him.

Pausing to smirk with the slightest arrogance on his lips, Hatano huffed at his charmed state and pressed his hands between Jitsui’s face playfully. There were hushed taunts and confessions resonating just outside of the door, and though they were provoked to hear every utter, Hatano would much prefer to provoke the one in his grasp. Raising a brow, Jitsui then slapped the mischievous motion away and pushed a finger at Hatano’s forehead in retaliation. Naturally, it was futile for the adolescent chuckle that Hatano graced him with was unrivaled.

“Really? Then why are you blushing?” Hatano responded with a now softened gaze, clutching onto the shuddering fingertips and planted a hasty kiss on Jitsui’s wrist; all the while not daring once to break eye contact.

Jitsui pulled away slightly and averted his line of sight, ignoring the intent eyes that were thinking otherwise. Adjusting himself in an adamant fashion as he gripped onto the warm hands tightly, he then drew in Hatano’s focus from the urgent touch and released a sharp exhale. It was steadily growing warmer in the compressed space between the two and as he was toying with the hand in his grasp, he found himself nearly hesitating to speak again.

“...It’s too dark to tell.” Jitsui finally said, twitching ever so scarcely at the outer voices that had appeared to have grown hushed and weary. He was rather bemused at such a demeanour and he needed but another entertaining wile. Hatano was steadily becoming amused in taunting him, with the tables that were undoubtedly turned in his favour.

“So you _are_ blushing?” Hatano murmured with a sardonic air, beaming as every moment was fleeting and that once charming smile became daunting. His lips were curved in accordance to his teasing, and the unlit vicinity did little to conceal his pleasured grin as he threw Jitsui an intent stare.

Closing the distance between them, Hatano then adjusted his body knowingly and turned to straddle him; chuckling lavishly with his childlike endeavour. Grimacing subtly as the chair was beginning to tip and Jitsui’s eyes widened in turn, Hatano taunted him but another time with his mischievously raised brows and glimmer in his playful expression. Biting his lip to supress the urge to berate his foolish boyfriend who knew no means of timing, Jitsui sufficed with a sharp exhale and mustered the courage to keep his mind at ease. Gradually, the chair too was settling down as Hatano pressed a firm hold to maintain its balance and Jitsui’s fears of being discovered only grew more imminent.

“No, I—” Jitsui managed scarcely, clutching onto Hatano’s shoulders briskly to deny any more of the frivolous whims that could arise from his lover’s mouth. Even if the crimson hue truly was masking his visage, he had more pressing concerns at hand. As their rustling was proving to be rather straining and the mocking visual before him was continuing to threaten him from glimpses alone, Jitsui attempted to halt him in a further desperation at the distinct sound of incoming footsteps. “Hatano…!”

“...Why are they suddenly so quiet?” Hatano interjected in a nearly faint state of indifference, glancing forward with a most gentle gaze.

Jitsui faltered for but a moment as he found it difficult to differentiate whether Hatano was feigning such contriteness or was merely ignorant, and froze in his tracks; fearing the means of uncertainty that would enrapture them within mere moments. Almost muttering a disdainful scolding aloud, he then planted his palm over Hatano’s mouth who shot an anxious gander in return. Indulging in the cautious countenance, Jitsui coaxed him to heed his warning and remain as silent as humanly possible. Though, it was rather evident that such a motion would be next to impossible and Jitsui thus attempted to hush him through a measly endeavour. Pure force was only far too effective against an entranced Hatano after all.

The echoing footsteps were resonating through a seemingly deafening means, as they only grew louder and even more prominent than the instant before. As they remained concealed behind the shut door, Jitsui subtly felt himself fall back into ease in knowing that it was rather unlikely to be discovered in such a confined area. In spite of this, he made certain to remain on guard for Miyoshi’s tendencies were relentless when determined. There was soon a gentle movement of the walls being rolled out with imminent sounds following, and the clumsy fumbling of mere gestures as Jitsui struggled to keep Hatano silent.

As the provoking footsteps had halted just in front of the security room, Jitsui released an unsteady breath when the treading began to stray. Though, it wasn’t long before the taunting strides had returned to the place of Jitsui’s distraught; stepping slowly at a most torturous rate. Clutching Hatano closer, Jitsui furrowed his brow slightly as it grew crinkled and began to perspire; the evident ring of the knob being turned and he cautiously eyed Hatano’s dismayed frown. It was then that the door was seemingly abandoned with the handle only being taunted it in a disheartening fashion, and just as Hatano heaved a heavy breath into Jitsui’s hand, there was a daunting silence that emitted.

At the brisk rustle when Hatano adjusted his body, the abrupt turning of a key and the imminent locking of the door in but a hasted motion had utterly defeated the unknowing pair.

“You should know that I don’t take being toyed with well. Not even by you two.” Miyoshi mockingly goaded behind the doorway, as he removed the key from the knob ever so briskly; gracing them with a disdainful snicker.

“Miyoshi, what are you doing? D-Did you just lock it?!”

Hatano practically leaped from Jitsui’s hold and planted his fingertips upon the knob as he fumbled in the dark, tugging at the metal handle vigorously. Making certain of his accusation, he then probed the doorknob with his touch and came into the realization that the lock was evidently a double cylinder deadbolt. A lock such as this one would require a key to unlock it from the inside as well, and picking a lock in an unlit room was not something he was looking forward to entertaining. As he grimaced with a much needed distraught, Hatano bitterly chose to press onwards.

“We’re locked. You bastard…! It’s dark and cold and—”

“It’s true then?” Kaminaga interjected with delight resonating in his voice as the words rolled off his tongue, adding on a playful whistle in his questioning. “So who asked who first?”

Hatano abruptly froze in his movements from tugging at the doorknob in aggression, to now registering Kaminaga’s taunting remark and quivered as a result. He could practically envision the daunting glimmer staring back in all of his arrogance and was now sneering with utter agitation. If it weren’t for the obstructing door in his path, he’d most definitely have proven that the pitter patter he’d felt in his chest tonight wouldn’t be the only thing that would be pounded down. Despite the thoughts and urges that were nearly driving him forward, Hatano forced himself to release an agitated breath. Perhaps playing coy would be the better option when Kaminaga’s presumptions rolled off far too naturally to be mere teasing.

“...Kaminaga, what are you going on about?” Hatano managed to utter, speaking slowly with the tension taking leave from his shuddering mind at its dubious pace. All the cautious notions and concealed glimpses seemed to be taking their toll with his growing agitations manifesting at last; a cherished intrigue that seemed to have been put to waste from the faintest projection of sincerity.

“Hatano, let's just give it up.” Jitsui coaxed with but an aloof declaration, observing as his boyfriend was faltering and unable to correspond in ease.

It was tactless to deny what was blatant and undeniable, even when hidden. Naturally, a situation likewise to the one before him was bound to arise in spite of the vigilance in their every step for the past year. Though, that meant little in the face of the ones that held their dignified suspicions for just as long; if not longer. Jitsui had an inkling, however, that Miyoshi had other means of vengeful wiles to be drawn out and he was steadily growing anxious. Even more so, when Hatano grew fixated at fumbling with the deadbolt and toyed at it ever so frivolously.

“Jitsui always was the smart one.” Miyoshi mused in a brazen fashion; a condescending chuckle innately following, that tore Jitsui away from his unraveled and circulating thoughts. There was a reason the two were so similar and got along rather well, as a result.

“What did you say?” Hatano intervened brashly in his desperation from the disdainful accusation that targeted him relentlessly. He was at a standstill for Miyoshi’s gratifying remark was only more than correct, and it’d be pure foolishness and idiocy to deny such a coherent fact. This was only exemplified with the provoking stare that was burning a hole from behind through intensity and impatience alone. Jitsui was far too agitating to coax and nearly impossible when he was insulted.

The mere insinuation was so like Miyoshi and just as Hatano heaved an antagonized breath from the inevitable, he was rendered silent against Kaminaga’s aggravating retort that evidently turned the tables against him.

“Are you saying that Jitsui's _not_ smart then?” Kaminaga added on with an air of crude amusement in his voice, and a feigned bemusement that was as pitiful as it was effective. Such a poor acting ability had its nuances when utilized in turn with a dramatized gasp, and Hatano could only grimace at his arising fate if he didn’t tread carefully.

“No!! I'm—” Hatano had found himself hesitating ever so slightly and soon swallowed the lump in his throat from the mere notion. It dawned on him that cautions would be of the utmost importance in his denial and he needed to stray away from this conversation in the most subtle means possible. Another mishap would be unwarranted for, and he hadn’t anticipated such a menacing outcome for even a moment. “...Forget that. Just let us out. Are you gonna keep us here all night?”

He hadn’t been able to muster the strength to glimpse upon the growing grin on Jitsui’s sly expression of what was now pure delight. He hadn’t expected any less after all when he was dating one who entertained sadism, more often than not and Hatano was fumbling relentlessly in his flustered state of mind. Even so, he was inherently jealous of what appeared to be Miyoshi and Jitsui teaming up with each other without a single word to utterly annihilate him. Though, he was better off ignoring such daunting wiles for he’d yet to gift Jitsui his true intentions; that of which would only be possible if they were to find salvation outside of this room.

“Perhaps…. That’s not a bad idea.” Miyoshi continued with the slightest malevolence in his drawl, and an eerie smile on his visage. “A confined room with a lack of lights and only far too many camera screens really _is_ intimate. I had no idea you had such a fantasy, Hatano.”

As the daunting murmur fluttered off Miyoshi’s lips and the mischievous laughter that followed suit in mockery, Jitsui eyed Hatano who was steadily growing more riled up at every passing moment. Though unbeknownst to them at the time, a vacant security room was only the utmost of convenience and importance with its array of cameras and confined placement. In spite of this, such a pretentious notion was rendered useless when the security system was shut off and it was rather difficult to comprehend the words that were uttered between Kaminaga and Miyoshi at such a distance. Jitsui was certain, however, that Miyoshi was the one who was behind such an unfortunate occurrence when they were hidden behind the closed door. Not that the pair couldn’t have fun in other ways, of course.

With cautious strides, Jitsui approached the younger man that was agitatedly pressing at the door and coaxed him through a gentle touch of his hand. As enjoyable as it was to observe the one that was growing flustered and floundering with a crimson hue from taunts alone, he decided he’d be humane just this once. He’d suspected early on that Miyoshi had known as much and toyed with that notion with an imminent delight.

“Hatano, just calm down. There's no use in getting upset.” Jitsui softly coaxed through a hushed and breathy whisper, reaching for Hatano’s palm with an unwavering gesture. Hatano stifled back the haughty retort that was on the tip of his tongue as Jitsui’s hand grew fixated at his, caressing slightly with his thumbs in a circular motion. He felt goosebumps grace him briskly from the touch alone and was shuddering ever so blatantly, before shying away as he then fumbled with Jitsui’s cold fingers.

Returning the soft notion without hesitance, Hatano parted his lips to speak but froze at once as Jitsui was grinning dauntingly; smirking with a sinister air. Jitsui rose his brow cautiously as they met eyes and playfully blew in his ear with a hot breath, chuckling lavishly in mockery. Hatano quivered almost immediately at the teasing action and lowly shrieked in bewilderment, earning an equally sardonic snicker from Kaminaga behind the door. Concealing his bashful expression, he hit Jitsui lightly in response before kindly threatening Kaminaga with blackmail. Perhaps Kaminaga and Jitsui really shouldn’t have been associating with one another, if they were already taking after the other in such a short period of time.

“Miyo, if you knew about them...then why didn't you tell me?” Kaminaga uttered as he attempted to recover from his laughter, eyeing Miyoshi with a bemused air.

Miyoshi paused as though he were provoked in thought, before returning the peculiar stare with a gaze of intent instead. He had an amused glimmer masking his visage, that shortly followed in the midst of his nearly vexed mouth; the same one that grew pursed when he was even the slightest bit agitated.

“Would you have listened?” Miyoshi knowingly pressed onwards and glanced at Kaminaga who faltered for but a moment at the brisk retort, crossing his arms in contempt. Kaminaga averted his focus at the impish gander in a coy manner, stifling back a snort in agreement. He’d only been nudging Kaminaga the answer through suggestions and hints; none of which had registered if it wasn’t brazenly displayed. Though, it was also a mere theory at first—one with overwhelmingly evident truth behind the matter. Huffing an irked breath and rolling his eyes, Miyoshi continued eloquently to no one’s dismay. “Exactly.”

Glimpsing at his watch subtly, the sly smile that tilted and grew elegantly on Miyoshi’s lips also came like that of natural order. It would be unnatural to expect and anticipate otherwise. Hatano too had been growing impatient it seemed, for his irritable fiddling at the lock had erupted once more; hastening his pace and groaning frequently in distraught with a Swiss Army pocket knife in hand.

“It's ten minutes to midnight. If you've been dating for as long as I think you have, then a little game should be no problem.” Miyoshi spoke again with a sense of intrigue emitting from his words as they surfaced from his mouth. Surely, they had time for one more muse before the new day came to be and he wouldn’t allow just any means of entertainment to suffice. There was no better after all, then the taunting of the youngest and most easily goaded at the utter of Jitsui’s name on his lips.

“Uwaaah there he goes~!” Kaminaga commented to himself in amusement from the inevitable teasing, chuckling lavishly afterwards when Miyoshi graced him with a daring grin. The subtle stare was distinctively encouraged by Kaminaga’s enthralled utter, for if Miyoshi wasn't the one to commence the provoking, then Kaminaga would nonchalantly do so in his place. Though, it was unlike Miyoshi to share his effortless joys so easily and he only would demand credit all the more.

“You’ll admit it, won’t you Hatano? ...About your feelings and such.” Miyoshi made certain to add onto the derision in his words with crucial timing, noting when Hatano would stutter aloud in his state of bemusement. At such a timid reaction, Miyoshi then elongated the contemptuous remarks as Hatano attempted to stifle any more indications through shuddering motions at the door. In spite of his efforts, Hatano could not be any more blatant about his denial for the jeering muttering under his breath was indefinitely prominent. Miyoshi was only less than satisfied at such a boring response and pushed at the subject but another time. “You’re dating after all; it should be natural.”

“W-Why? Just let us out.” Hatano paused temporarily as he replied in cautions, releasing his murmurs in hesitations and feared for his unavoidable stammers of embarrassment. It was frightening enough that his relationship was unveiled in such a mortifying manner; shamelessly hiding away in a confined and dark space with only his boyfriend to accompany him. Even if unplanned for, it was unsightly all the more.

Hatano wasn’t one to be blatantly affectionate, especially in the guise of others. It’d only taken him far too long to even be aware of such feelings that resided in the depths of his mind; mildly provoked by Jitsui’s every hastened taunt. Naturally, it didn’t end there for what he believed to be both ill intended jests and torturous notions with every prolonged gaze was in fact flirtatious endeavours. Jitsui hadn’t minded in the least when he was faced with oblivious airs, for it only made the prowl and lure all the more entrancing. Nonetheless, the mere thought of having Miyoshi and Kaminaga entice such an unsettling utter from him was rather daunting. Such words were only meant for Jitsui alone and he was gracious that at least the surprise outcome had its gratifying moments. Hatano could only clutch onto the cold hand in his grasp and hope for the best with coy hesitance; the familiar breath grazing upon his bare skin. A certain mischievous pairing wouldn’t have him leaving with a clean escape from his uncalled upon affections.

“What about you, Miyo?” Kaminaga abruptly questioned, and raised his brows teasingly between feigned coughs; distracting Hatano all the more from the wiles of his rampant mind in thoughts of Jitsui. Kaminaga was then elbowed briskly in the ribs by Miyoshi from the blatant jest, as he was unsuccessful in stifling back his child-like chuckles and offered his cautious surrender. “Kidding.”

Wincing subtly as he was glancing at Miyoshi ever so teasingly, he eyed the one that was pursing his lips in agitations and growing timid. They’d exchanged such bashful utters periodically, though it was rather scarce when it was from Miyoshi. Even so, Kaminaga couldn’t help himself but endeavour to draw it out again. The desire to be graced with the sweetened words was inevitable, when Miyoshi had forced him to falter over his earlier display of unwavered affections through his artistry alone. Though, he’d naturally always succumbed to weakness when Miyoshi was torturing him with ardent glimpses and reluctant amour.

There was soon a distinctive chuckle that seeped out from underneath the door and an eloquent breath that followed suit; a mixture of contempt and enlightened dismay emitting at its brisk pace.

“...When will you learn, Kaminaga?” Jitsui evoked sluggishly, leaning his head back ever so slightly in what appeared to be subdued apathy. He was now seated upon the corner of the security desk, stretching his arms sparingly as his back barely touched the surface of a television screen. He was smirking sheepishly, for it was so like Miyoshi to react in such a manner in regards to the one that was most prevalent.

“When Miyo teaches me.” Kaminaga replied without allowing another beat to pass, fixating his focus back on Miyoshi who rose his brow in unamused gesture.

Kaminaga was far too daring for one that was showered in unhindered enamourment, not too long before; from his mere expressions that denoted that of which had initially lured Miyoshi in and unraveled him relentlessly. Miyoshi had found himself floundering for but a moment as he grew baffled at Kaminaga’s teasing demeanour, and naturally scoffed at the demanding taunts. In spite of this, Miyoshi couldn’t muster the strength to blame Kaminaga’s evident longing for his quintessential beauty. He wouldn’t allow for such behaviour to wear him down after all, and challenged him through a burning means of retaliation.

“I literally have painted you over three hundred times in the last—”

“And how many pictures have I taken of you in my life?”

Halting urgently at the torturous tilting of Kaminaga’s grin that was nearly alluring in his playful state, and from the glimmer in his bright eyes that were provoking him mercilessly, Miyoshi unwillingly took a relenting breath. Steadily, he then observed the endearing notions that were drawn onto Kaminaga’s face and adorned lavishly. Averting his gaze in nothing but an abrupt manner, Kaminaga was insistent to evoke just how spoiled he was; even in comparison to the insatiable Miyoshi. Regardless, Miyoshi would nonchalantly permit him to be. He too was far too dazzled to stifle his intentions and say otherwise, a single time more.

“...I love you, so shut up already.” Miyoshi murmured ever so softly, admitting defeat in a coy motion. His voice was hushed and barely coherent, as though he was fearful to grace anyone else but Kaminaga with such affections.

“Aww, do I have to?” Kaminaga cautiously cooed in a low purr, nearly taken back by the bashful response that bewildered him as well; freezing on sight and matching the muted tone of voice. Recovering from his momentary weakness and growing charmed at the rosy hue plastered on Miyoshi’s face, he took the chance to grip onto Miyoshi’s fingertips lavishly and steal a kiss.

Pressing their lips together in gentle gestures as Kaminaga’s palms traveled to Miyoshi cheekbones and chin, he then drew Miyoshi near between silent chuckles and became more bashful than he’d willingly admit among company. Pulling away unceremoniously in their bemused states to take a hasty breath, Miyoshi feathered his mouth subtly onto Kaminaga’s and took in the taste of his ardent airs. As he untwined himself from the older man, he took note of the subtle rustling that emitted from behind the door and averted his focus steadily. The room was far too bustling for such notions.

“It’s nearly Christmas morning. How disappointing...” Jitsui drawled with displeasure in his tone and eyed Hatano with taunting brows, for the silence was far too daunting for him; consuming him whole to his dismay.

Hatano merely heaved an agitated sigh at the darting stare from across the room, leaning against the door with his arms pressed leisurely behind his head. Jitsui was continuing to tease at him in an attempt to coax such loving words from his lips as he shivered in the faintest motion. Though, he’d rather not have his boyfriend catch a cold on this certain occasion; nor any other, for a matter of fact.

“Are you two stalling for time?” Hatano gradually mustered in low jeers when the banter abruptly fell into hushed whispers. Cautiously, he was striving to provoke even the slightest semblance of remedy away from this unseemly and unplanned for situation. As spiteful and concerned as he was, such words were rather difficult to resonate; even to Jitsui alone.

“I think you’re the one that’s stalling. Surely we all have plans to attend to….” Miyoshi immediately interjected with a sardonic air and a mischievous snicker awaiting, pressing onwards knowingly. “I suppose you wouldn’t mind waiting for the manager to find you two here in the morning, if your confession isn’t satisfying. Though, it’s rather foolish to expect quality from the likes of you...”

Hatano could only scoff in response to the reaction he was innately predicting with all of his being, toying with the Swiss Army pocket knife in his grasp frivolously. Glimpsing at it again, he pondered attempting to pick at the lock for the upteenth time for there were only far too many tools that he hadn’t utilized as of yet; swiveling the hook around his finger likewise to a child. Pausing for a fleeting moment, however, he grew reluctant as his eyes wavered towards Jitsui. His boyfriend was one of many obscene talents in all of his sadism. Even so, it was rather odd that Jitsui hadn’t made a single gesture to indicate an urge to leave through desperate and cunning measures. Bashfully, he entertained the thought that perhaps Jitsui was relying on him for this single motion. Jitsui was quivering in but the faintest movements after all, and this rare indication if true would be one that he would bask in eternally. Hesitantly, he then took another breath and slyly smirked to himself; enthused to taunt the cunning Miyoshi.

“...This is ridiculous. Can midnight be considered morning then?” Hatano retorted haughtily in his irritation, and pursed his lips as his mind was unraveling itself in wonders. Pressing his head slightly against the surface of the door behind him, he began to fixate at the mere insinuation of being left alone all night. Though, he would be with Jitsui, the idea didn’t sit well with him at all. He still had one more surprise to grace him with and he wouldn’t allow for that sentiment to be obstructed another time.

“Aww even _I_ wanna hear it.” Kaminaga whined in distraught from the denying murmur, and sighed heavily in utter impatience. It seemed futile to dance around the most frivolous of notions, when the remedy was painfully evident; even from a literal outsider’s perspective. Shying away would only demonstrate the opposite effect when Hatano’s feelings were riled up and written all over his timid visage.

Eyeing Hatano subtly as his focus was directed to the ground, Jitsui began to anticipate the becomings of Hatano’s sheepish reaction. He’d already acknowledged that Hatano was poorly concealing the growing blush that was blatantly unveiled and grinned to himself knowingly, as silent moments were trickling by. Taunting him but another time would be the only course of action Jitsui intended to see through to the end. A restricted and locked room that was enraptured in darkness did naught to hinder his motivations—it naturally only accentuated them.

“If it’s so ridiculous, then just admit to it. Is this really the boyfriend I have to spend Christmas with?” Jitsui goaded with a sly expression plastered across his face; the words seeping out of his mouth in a lavish fashion, and adorned with slow nuances.

Hatano met his gaze hastily as he spoke, uncertain of how to respond and treaded cautiously with hesitant breaths. Jitsui’s sedative irises challenged his own willfully as he dared not to break their locked stares, and he crinkled his brows to provoke a semblance of an answer from Hatano. It was only Jitsui’s full blown desires to embellish himself in such affectionate and scarce murmurs; stopping for naught as he would bask in the ravishing gesture wholeheartedly.

“You...You’re not helping!” Hatano anxiously assessed in distraught, turning away at once to shelter the remains of his dignity. Jitsui’s erratic whims were proving even more difficult, as he was continuously torturing Hatano through sardonic hums and bemused glimpses when he attempted to divert the situation. Skeptically, he thought to adjust the game that Miyoshi was playing, and distract his attention elsewhere. “Why doesn’t Jitsui have to admit to it?”

Grazing upon such impulses through unwavering means, Miyoshi took note of Hatano’s desperate measures and began to poke at him again in mocking jests. It wouldn’t be long until such bittersweet words would unfurl from that harsh mouth that Jitsui loved to probe, and Miyoshi would most certainly show his gracious wiles through having them resonate in pleasantries.

“I never thought you were one to enjoy being locked up. Has Jitsui made you grow accustom to it?” Miyoshi jeered with a sinister amusement emitting from his voice, grinning lavishly in cruel taunts. The mere mention was practically begging for an equally deriding response, and he innately anticipated as such from the fellow sadist that was concealed behind the door.

“You know very well.” Jitsui mused in agreement without allowing a beat to pass; a lingering smile that denoted of fondness plastered on his lips, in spite of his crude comment towards his obstinate lover. It was both an expression that was hidden away in the dark and deserving of so. Gandering at Hatano as their eyes met subtly, Jitsui was now coaxing the other with only the most genuine unveil.

Slightly tugging and interlacing Miyoshi’s fingers into his own, Kaminaga then pulled onto the cold hand that was in his clutch; drawing Miyoshi’s fixations away from Jitsui. Reacting briskly as he was pulled in abrupt motions and was mere centimetres apart from his boyfriend, Miyoshi nearly quivered as his face was soon draped in a hot and unsteady breath. Kaminaga was beaming at him with a softened smirk; one that threatening to consume him whole and he could only crinkle his brows in a subdued manner, awaiting in anticipation.

“Miyo~ let’s just go home.” Kaminaga offered, gripping the shuddering fingertips scarcely tighter and caressed Miyoshi’s cheek with another palm. Though he was perplexed, Miyoshi tilted his chin upwards after taking a moment to glance at Kaminaga’s state of impatience and pressed a teasing kiss to the corner of his mouth. As Miyoshi pulled away and eyed Kaminaga with an enthralled gaze, Kaminaga leaned in once more cunningly. “Hatano doesn’t have the balls to do it.”

There was a playful gleam enrapturing him as the vulgar declaration left his lips, and Miyoshi felt the need to tilt his newly found grin into an agitated hum. However (somewhat) correct Kaminaga was in regards to Hatano’s endeavours, with the right push, it was evident that Hatano would easily play into Jitsui’s hand. Despite that, Miyoshi was rather peeved and daresay delirious just moments before the daunting remark from Kaminaga’s stare alone. How wasteful.

“Say that again.” Hatano challenged in disarray; his agitations escalated exponentially and his voice that was booming from behind the door erratically.

Kaminaga chuckled aloud at the disdainful retort that he was inevitably graced with, averting his stare back at Miyoshi as he did so. He was naturally greeted with an aloof expression at the childlike endeavour and paused momentarily, as though he were seeking mercy from his only less than delighted boyfriend. Fumbling with Miyoshi’s palm and meeting the now burning gaze before him yet again, he rose his brows playfully and dared Miyoshi’s hesitating glance in a subtle notion. Kaminaga had a mischievous air resonating soundly through his teasing stare; as though hinting covertly of a mocking intent. Miyoshi inherently read such a gesture and softened his aggravations in but the slightest movement. At such a pleasant response, Kaminaga then smirked victoriously to taunt the susceptible victim who would be displaying only the most fond notions in due time.

Surely Miyoshi would allow a shared triumph against Hatano. They could both find amusement in torturing his ingenuous state of being, even a little bit longer.

“Hatano doesn’t have the—”

“Shut up!”

Hatano was stumbling at the provoking utter that appeared as though it were deafening in the abrupt and enshrouding silence, knowing for certain that he’d already anticipated for Kaminaga to torturously do as such. He foolishly and hastily goaded him to do so, and Kaminaga aggressively delivered of course. Hatano soon bit his lip coyly as an afterthought, inhaling through subdued endeavours and skimming the room without the use of reason. It was far too dark to distinguish the various amenities among his surroundings and he released his bottled up breath in cautions, unsure of how to acknowledge his bashful demeanour and what was expected of him.

As he was growing riled up all by his lonesome at the result of such unnerving hesitations, there was the faintest semblance of a pitter patter emitting; footsteps that seemed to be pacing both steadily and impatiently. It was unlike Miyoshi to pace, though even more so if it were Kaminaga. Sympathizing with their efforts for no longer than a moment, he unwillingly diverted his focus elsewhere. He then took note of the flustered expression that was growing hastily upon his visage and met Jitsui’s gaze almost immediately with a timid gander. Heaving a sigh that displayed his evident uncertainty and stepping slowly towards such a stare, he thought it best to swallow his pride for another ephemeral second. The bright eyes staring before him as their distance was closed, and the subtle blush appearing on that coy visage was all too prominent on its own after all.

“...J-Jitsui...I...love you, okay?” Hatano managed, reaching out ever so carefully to the shuddering fingertips and the face that easily grew bewildered.

Averting from Jitsui’s line of sight almost immediately, Hatano directed his attention away; nearly stammering with incoherent murmurs and inaudible quivers. His countenance was giving away his affections even more sternly than his bashful confession ever could, and he was grimacing at the after effects of such a declaration. As his eyes were seeking out for Jitsui relentlessly and fearfully to conceal such a revelation, he was growing rather peeved at the silence that was oddly emitting. He only anticipated to be shrouded in contemptuous snickers and teasing gestures, though he could barely distinguish his own erratic breaths among the quiet in the room.

“Miyoshi, stop playing.” Hatano attempted through an unwavering apprehension; his voice practically hitching as he spoke, and he then cleared his throat as a means to recover from his fleeting moment of weakness.

Awaiting in what appeared to be utter torment, time was steadily ticking by in urgency and Hatano had yet to hear even the semblance of a movement; let alone a response. Though, he was in actuality more concerned with what motion that Jitsui would grace him with and allowed his nervous gaze to fall back onto his seemingly silenced lover. Jitsui too had been coaxing him for such a loving revelation and in spite of this, he was pursing his lip in but the most subtle manner as they locked eyes. Jitsui’s baffled orbs were more defined than the rosy hue amidst his visage and he had a gentle laugh as he stared back; a look that was certain of the words that had come to pass and squeezed Hatano’s shuddering hand in reassurance.

“He’s probably not satisfied. Just continue.” Jitsui proclaimed with that same polite gander, and far too loving grin for something said in complete mockery.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” Hatano retorted with growing disdain rolling off his tongue and heaved an impish sigh. In spite of all of his efforts, it was so like Jitsui to have the contemptuous gall to jeer at him with a knowing and provoking smile. He hadn’t the willpower to turn that subdued shyness away and unconsciously surrendered in agreement. “Though, it _is_ Miyoshi we’re dealing with...so you’re probably right.”

Jitsui merely hummed with a guiling air to his every motion, steering Hatano’s unstable and faltering state of mind to his liking. Hatano was observing in cautions when he took note of his boyfriend’s rather fond beam that was making itself known and hesitated, for Jitsui was doing well to hide his own embarrassment from unveiling across his face. Moreover, he was desperate to urge the silence to dissipate and have untimely grunts in the least emerge in response. If Miyoshi and Kaminaga were continuing to play crude jests at him, it wouldn’t do well to grumble about it and boost their insatiable levels of pride. In spite of their unwelcome presences, he had to take a risk and was contemplating in actuality. If he were to glimpse any longer at this teasing expression before him, he might even lose grasp of his sanity. Taking a final glance forward as Jitsui then crinkled his brow in a perplexed motion upon contact, he was as certain of this as he’d ever been.

“Jitsui,” Hatano nearly stuttered, but maintained his intent stare knowingly so; burning a hole into that once teasing gleam. Jitsui was scarcely ever off guard and he’d do anything to have the upper hand, even for but a moment longer. Stifling his hesitations as his palms were perspiring in the tightened grasp, he pressed on with unwavering notions. “your very nature is incredibly unnerving and you have the most menacing means of fun in all of your sadism. I’m probably not even bothered for falling for your endless ploys since I might even do it willingly, if it’s you.”

There was a distinctly bemused murmur escaping Jitsui at the bittersweet gesture that utterly baffled the older man, averting his gander for an ephemeral second as he did so. Hatano’s eyes were far too demanding as they appeared to glisten with every word and were causing him to relish in anticipation. Regardless, Jitsui grimaced at the certain anxiety that was wallowing him from the inside at a tremendous rate; pulverising all means of natural processing. It was unlike him and he daresay lavished in this surreal uneasiness, that came with Hatano’s blatant affections. Rather than a foul masochism, he mused that perhaps it was the joy of adrenaline from the unknown. 

“I _did_ fall for you after all. Though, it’s not as if you can resist me either in spite of this and I love that...I love _you_ in all of your disgusting wiles.” Hatano’s cautious confession was at last registering, for even he himself was growing all the more staggered at this very revelation and soon took a weary breath. He stumbled upon the realization that his words were coming across more pleasant than he intended, and couldn’t conceal his flustered and crimson hue formulating on his face. It was unsightly for his taste and he was steadily caressing Jitsui’s trembling fingertips in his palm with insecurity when he spoke again. “Trick or no trick, I enjoy playing games and even more so with you. I hate to love your taunts, just as you absolutely hate to fall more for me too.”

Unconsciously humming and nodding his head, Jitsui was also fumbling with Hatano’s hand in his own ever so timidly. Surely he hadn’t lost face and was struggling to make a semblance of speech during the entire reveal, breathing subtly as he was graced with luscious and sweetened murmurs. The imminent pounding in his chest was making certain to take full advantage of him with such an untimely outcome, and he was growing fearful that Hatano was more than aware of this triumphal feat. Though, he’d rather die than admit to being weakened by Hatano. Even if it were ever so blatant on his visage. Just this once, he’d beg...or _suggest_ in such a case; the gift of three silly and endearing words were naught in the face of Hatano’s unraveling of his presence. He had to question, however, just what he could do to enact his vengeance for making him so pitiful. The darkness only accentuated his dubious and blushing visage for he absolutely, but definitely not all the same, _despised_ Hatano in all of his wiles.

“I’m satisfied, Jitsui.” Hatano asserted in what appeared to be enlightenment and with foolishly brightened eyes; eyes that were threatening to consume all of Jitsui and leave his very being behind. He was unfair and consciously selfish in the most unnerving manner.

Though, Jitsui was well aware that Hatano was not one for such necessities after all. His unrelenting charm was what had been spoiling Jitsui at a substantial rate of all this time, and Jitsui absolutely ravished in it. As Hatano’s expression was softer than he’d ever envisioned and as the older man too was faltering, Hatano closed their distance until his hot breath was taunting upon bare skin. Smirking with no indications of haughty teases or snarky rebuttals, Hatano then whispered as though he were fearful of such a loving utter himself.

“So if we are a trick in the end, don’t hesitate to fool me forever. I’ll play along if you do.”

There was only a deafening quiet emitting between the two once Hatano had pulled away, and averted his fixations elsewhere in cautions. Jitsui’s lips parted in the slightest as the finishing words had at last graced him and he was rendered speechless. Hatano was running his fingers into his hair in agitations, unceremoniously hustling through all the strands as they fell into disarray. He was innately riled up in anticipation and was weary from expectations, oddly awaiting that spiteful snicker and the dauntingly deriding comments. As he then came into contact with his burning hand that was still massaging Jitsui’s, he found himself releasing his hold abruptly in anxiety. Perspiration had naturally built up as a result and the contemptuous pair’s missing presence was more frightening than his very confession.

“...Miyoshi? Kaminaga?” Hatano attempted in desperation, preening his fringe and head of his crown through hasty motions. Certain strands of hair had grew stray in his frustration, and he could only bite his lip as his voice echoed all by its lonesome in the congested room. “Those bastards.”

“Maybe they _did_ leave.” Jitsui offered quietly, staring downwards at his shoes as Hatano stepped away in the most subtle manner.

Releasing a heavy sigh and adjusting the cuff of his sleeve frivolously, Hatano waited in hesitance and allowed his eyes to meet Jitsui’s again. The quivering of Jitsui’s fingers were ever so imminent as they appeared to be in distress from parting from Hatano in a swift movement, though, he knew that wasn’t solely the case. The mere shuddering was blatantly from utter bafflement of the events just prior and his prominent anxiety as a result. Even so, he was determined not to let Hatano take advantageous of his unsightly and weakened state of being. Hatano would never allow him to live it down after all.

“It’s not so bad really. At least...I’m with you.” Hatano murmured in acceptance that he’d be locked away in the confined security room all night, with only deceitful eye bags to show for it. Throwing his head back in dismay, he turned away from the concerned gander and began to contemplate a means of revenge upon the ones in question. Jitsui, however, would know best of such demeaning techniques.

Jitsui lifted his brow at such an affectionate response and shifted his gaze at him knowingly so. Though the distance was now widened between the two, he was still more than capable of distinguishing the fretful orbs that found a false fascination at the empty walls. The way Hatano’s eyelashes fluttered in but the most cautious motion upon momentary closure, and as his forehead was crinkled and perspiring when he himself became aware of such actions. He was marveled at such an observation and nearly came undone when the look that returned appeared to be pressing at him, with only the utmost desperation.

“Hmm what’s that?” The older man impishly provoked and grew at ease from the shy expression staring back. He’d rather not be the only one taunted at, if at all when he was usually the one doing the torturing—and enjoying it all the more.

“You’re a liar, Jitsui.” Hatano muttered with disdain from being toyed at, averting his stare in a blatant fashion and formulating himself through unbeknownst embarrassment.

“Then you won’t mind if I trick you again, will you?”

Hatano held back his gasp as Jitsui briskly returned to his feet in one hastened motion, ambling onwards with a delightful chortle as he drew near. He reached forward to the collar of Hatano’s shirt and began to push sternly until they were pressed up against the obstructing door. Jitsui had a thigh positioned crudely in between Hatano’s legs and a sly grin tilting on his lips, as the younger man could only gulp from his motions. Acknowledging the gestures at last as his heart was pounding far too heavily to even register the array of movement before him, he could’ve sworn that his breath was nearly hitching in bewilderment and forcefully took a heavy breath to convince himself of otherwise.

“How about you tell me one more time? Maybe I’m not deceiving you. Did you ever think about that? I know you know, Hatano...”

The low murmur was taunting him further by allowing a hot breath to fall upon his ear, and Jitsui beamed with the most victorious air at Hatano’s state of bemusement. He planted a firm hand onto Hatano’s chest as his finger began to dance cruelly and draw circles subtly, chuckling softly as Hatano was squirming ever so slightly. Foolishly, Hatano stifled back his baffled murmur and bit his lip; grimacing as he felt goosebumps take form on his bare skin and Jitsui’s palm now found itself just by the nape of his neck. Their lips began to feather against the other in urgency as the older man edged closer and Hatano grew fretful over the burning state of his face; the very crimson flare that appeared as though it would leave a mark behind when moments steadily trickled by at a stagnant rate, and he was only continuing to be taunted.

Scarcely, Hatano then stole an abrupt kiss and marveled at the startled moan that evidently resonated in the most soundly manner. Jitsui gasped against his mouth when he was easily coaxed into a hasty hold, and hands traveled to his back in longing; urging him to remain in utter captivation. His eyes faintly widened at the desperate motion and his lips were captured again before he could even muster the semblance of a response, faltering at such demanding wiles. Cautiously, he attempted to reason with Hatano as he was being tortured through every prolonged touch and his face was cupped in its weakness. Knowingly so, he began to whisper Hatano’s name once their swollen lips had parted and called for the other relentlessly; reaching hesitantly into his own pocket and pressing Hatano aggressively back at the door. Attempting to pulverise his notions, he implored Hatano to open his mouth once their lips intertwined again and taunted his tongue inside as the the younger man was taken off guard. As the smirk grew upon his lips, Jitsui impatiently gripped onto the key in his coat and inserted it urgently into the door; snickering aloud as the deadlock fell undone and Hatano stumbled at the unseemly motion.

“You had that this whole time?!?!” Hatano spewed in dismay, planting his palms roughly onto Jitsui’s shoulders to keep his balance and attempted to take hold of his erratic breaths in dire need.

There was only a deriding hum in response as Jitsui then removed the key with a delighted grin, and adjusted a stray fringe from his visage. He didn’t dare to avert his gander from Hatano’s unamused scowl that was more endearing than not, lifting his brows in utter disdain. Toying with the key in his grasp ever so conceitedly, he prompted his boyfriend to interject once again. At the heavy breath that followed and his own exhilarated laughter, Jitsui grew smug at the inevitable silence consuming the room from absolute dismay.

“You’re telling me that you would go unprepared against the likes of Miyoshi and Kaminaga? Surely, you have lots to learn still.” Jitsui noted with an aloof air and discerned Hatano’s rolled eyes as a charming means of grace.

Hatano was visibly pouting from the baffling declaration and muttering in dubious airs, removing his hold at last. Jitsui softened his gaze at the feigned facade of nonchalance and crossed his arms with a doubtful grin, teasing Hatano relentlessly in turn. Even if his sanity was at risk, it’d merely be futile to not plead and indulge but another time. His now blushing countenance meant nothing against such a distinct enrapturement. Hatano’s affections were the most innate adornment he’d ever come to know, and he’d be foolish to let it escape him.

“Did you really think I wouldn't expect them to pull such a game? Though, I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it—enjoy you admitting your love for me. Go ahead and enlighten me, Hatano.” Jitsui taunted and allowed every syllable to roll off his tongue in blatant enlightenment and sympathetic mockery.

Expecting Hatano to fall unsuccessful in sedating him with scorned words and unnerving motions, he was pleasantly allured when Hatano coyly pursed his lip in wonder. Oddly enough, Hatano then opened his mouth to grace Jitsui with the unbeknownst, but then paused in his tracks in the most abrupt manner. He found himself blinking twice upon locking their gazes on one another and like that of an adolescent school boy, furrowing his brow shortly after from such actions.

“...It’s late, but there’s something I wanted to show you. It’s what I was talking about earlier.” Hatano mustered as his words surfaced in a floundering whisper, stuttering in the slightest.

Glimpsing back as the shy notion had barely even registered, Jitsui hesitated before responding to the cautious request. Just as he was beginning to entertain the gesture, he suddenly thought otherwise for he was still quite wary about who it was that Hatano was treating differently at his workplace. It was unlike him, but he couldn’t stifle back his envious air and was growing bitter.

“You really think changing the subject will help you at this point?” Jitsui retorted in distraught, fixating his attentions elsewhere as Hatano immediately glanced back with his mouth agape.

“I hate you.” He murmured and pouted his lip, brushing up against Jitsui subtly as he took a step forward in disbelief. He’d only been working hard behind the kitchen doors with a recipe book in hand all of this time; Miyoshi’s approving and demanding tastes in queue for what would be the most decadent attempt to impress Jitsui in the end. Though, he mused that perhaps it would be wasted on his discourteous boyfriend and he would much rather toss it aside to the seemingly gracious. How unfortunate.

Creaking the door open as silence began to emerge in the vicinity and taunted at him tremendously, Hatano allowed himself to gander at Jitsui a single time more in a rather perplexed fashion. He’d felt as though he’d been unraveled to the core and now had nothing to show for it, as Jitsui was only continuing to toy at him with that sweetened gaze of his; clutching all of him from a single glimpse. He couldn’t be certain that such a notion was a conscious intent, but it’d be foolish to drop his guard otherwise. It was only him who’d been tortured at so vigorously and he was determined not to let that cruel face of Jitsui’s, torment him any longer. As the light had steadily seeped into the once bleak surroundings and Jitsui was wincing ever so slightly from the blinding glimmer, Hatano was taken back at the impatient warmth that fell upon his grasp.

“Show me tomorrow then.” Jitsui responded with a certain elegance that was uncommon when not utilized in sardonic jest. In spite of his grimacing eyes that were struggling to appear adequate, his words rang of a genuine interest and Hatano immediately softened his gaze as he was lead outside. However, the tightened hold and low murmur that shortly emitted only forewarned Hatano for the worst and he was practically spun on his heels in contempt. “With that said, I hate you too. You only admitted it because of Miyoshi’s taunts.”

There was a mischievous glint in the stare that Hatano retorted with, threatening to burn a hole with his unrivaled enthrallment. If Jitsui had the mere audacity to utter such a provoking assessment, then Hatano too would do well to challenge Jitsui onwards with a stimulatingly auspicious gander. Though he initially anticipated Jitsui to throw an equally chilling gaze in return, he instead was graced with a look of defeat as he was taken off guard, faltering and plummeting all the same. Pressing onwards with a teasing smile that was far too fixated on his trembling fingertips, Jitsui’s orbs reverted to a baffled weakness as Hatano then pulled him forward in a swift motion. Hatano knew better than to let such a scarce tremble pass him by without playing only the finest tune after all. As the key was stolen from Jitsui’s grasp before he could even acknowledge such a feat, he was aggressively pushed back into the dormant room; the door shutting upon his reentry through menacing airs. Pressing at the door in dismay, he nearly shuddered as he was enraptured in the shrouded ambiance but again and could distinguish a certain voice that he loved to hate.

“Then it’s my turn to trick you too. You love games of torture, don’t you? Well, you’ve had your fun. Now where’s my real love confession?” Hatano proclaimed as the utter ardently drawled off his delighted lips and sighed in a rare satisfaction.

Pulling the metal knob towards him with a firm touch, Hatano made certain to insert the key in sardonic jests before locking it for certain; snickering lavishly as he did so. The menacing mutters seeping from Jitsui’s haughty mouth did naught to ward his intentions away and he toyed with the key that inevitably fell back into his grasp. He’d stop at nothing to bask in Jitsui’s endearing notions and emerge victorious, even more so when he could unravel both simultaneously. Rather than surrendering, he’d much prefer Jitsui’s defeat and loving pleads to be more than just a holiday tradition. Perhaps it would be more entertaining if it were an all year tradition, as he’d already given himself away rather impatiently and under threats. Jitsui was never one for fair game and neither was Hatano, after all.

“Oh, and make it believable.” Adding on for good measure, Hatano ravished in the defeated murmur just mere inches from him and hummed with a bashful fondness.

Truthfully, he’d rather be spoiled while he was young and spoiled by Jitsui alone. Inherently so, he knew for certain that such a request couldn’t be perceived as mere greed or blatant distraught. If couples grew similar to one another, then Hatano was only enrapturing in the bare minimum. Unwrapping his present was fair game when Jitsui had already enraptured in Hatano’s presence time and time again, and he would most definitely demand the utmost in return. Though he was no longer a child, he too had a certain wishlist that was in need of checking off on. Even so, he’d always be a child at Christmas if it meant waking up to and unraveling in Jitsui for another year to come.

_Merry Christmas, Sadist._

**Author's Note:**

> gaaah now I can finally edit this properly now I'm awake hnggss I really wanted to keep this as a one-shot but after thinking it over, I suppose I can break it up into parts without disrupting the flow too much (It's cruel to read 30k in one sitting lol I did so twice RIP my soul but with chapters split up, I got to write puns yass) ^o^;;;;;;;;;;;;;; I didn't expect it to be so long and I really took my time writing but it is what it is haha and lol I'm sorry I utterly failed at writing HataJitsu...but I really wanted to write this fic and I think they would all indulge in such games!! aaah I really love how these 4 interact especially aha I really wanted to showcase some different sides to Miyo and really accentuate how dazzled he is by Kaminaga, so through the gifts, though it was hard to come up with, it really did work out great ToT 
> 
> Since this was supposed to be smut, I titled it Enrapturing Presence like Unwrapping Presents buuut it works out well because they really enrapturing in each other's mere presences haha lol expect xmas smut later maybe (?!) and more holiday fics especially!! Oh and I totally stole a certain line from Gossip girl //shot
> 
> Anyways, do tell me your thoughts!! I put more love into this than any other fic thus far so I'm incredibly nervous and I adore fluff with my entire being looloolololol Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
